Qui tu es
by mariekiki50
Summary: Chat Noir est déterminé à savoir pourquoi Ladybug ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, mais il risque d'avoir quelques surprises lorsque celle-ci se confie un peu trop à lui lors d'un rendez-vous nocturne... Au collège Françoise Dupont, c'est l'effeverscence : la classe a été choisie pour jouer une pièce de théâtre à la fin de l'année ! L'occasion pour nos héros de se rapprocher ?
1. Chapitre I

– Chapitre I –

\- Il faut trouver où se loge l'akuma !

C'était une journée ordinaire, à Paris. En ce dix-sept avril de l'an deux mille quinze, le printemps faisait lentement mais sûrement son trajet. Les températures étaient douces et on approchait de midi. Un ciel d'un bleu éclatant s'étalait au-dessus de la ville, tandis que le soleil brillait d'une vive lueur dorée. En somme, la journée s'annonçait radieuse.

Le quatrième arrondissement. Sur le parvis de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, un affrontement épique regroupait trois personnes. D'un côté, une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans, dont les soyeux cheveux noir de jais étaient attachés en deux couettes – ce qui laissait deviner des origines chinoises – ornées de rubans, et qui était vêtue d'une combinaison rouge à pois noirs rappelant le motif d'une coccinelle. Ses yeux bleu clair, entourés d'un masque de la même couleur que son costume, regardaient avec attention son environnement. Tout près d'elle, se tenait un jeune garçon qui devait approximativement avoir son âge entièrement vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir noir, sa tignasse blonde partait dans tous les sens, et ses yeux émeraude brillaient avec malice sous son masque. La ceinture accrochée à sa taille qui lui faisait office de queue, aussi bien que les deux oreilles pointues au sommet de sa tête lui donnaient indéniablement l'aspect d'un chat. Ils avaient tous les deux des objets spécifiques : la demoiselle tenait dans main un yoyo couleur fraise, l'autre avait un bâton argenté attaché au bas de son dos.

En face des deux jeunes gens, se tenait une personne pour le moins insolite. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'apparence très particulière. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé très profond, et ses cheveux blonds retombaient en boucles anglaises sur ses épaules. Ses joues comme ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge très intense. Elle portait des bottes et des gants noirs, et était vêtue d'une combinaison jaune canari ornée d'éclairs, qui se composait d'une jupe à froufrous et de collants. Le tissu de son costume recouvrait tout son corps, jusqu'à son cou le col était noir, et un casque avec une lampe surmontait le sommet de son crâne. Elle poussait des hurlements sauvages, prétendant qu'elle allait faire payer à tous les parisiens l'échec qu'elle avait subi il semblait qu'elle eût été mise en colère par le refus de son patron de lui accorder une augmentation – c'était sans doute de lui qu'elle voulait se venger. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour en déduire qu'elle devait très probablement être électricienne, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle prétendait s'appeler Électrika.

Depuis maintenant le début de l'année scolaire, soit pas moins de quelques mois maintenant, la capitale s'était vue à de nombreuses reprises attaquée par de dangereux individus, dont cette femme faisait justement partie. Cela avait d'abord commencé avec un certain méchant du nom de Cœur de Pierre. Et à cette occasion, la ville avait assisté à la naissance – ou au retour ? – de deux super-héros du nom de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Deux justiciers qui protégeaient Paris, et n'avaient pas moins de cinq mille ans d'histoires derrière eux. Deux justiciers, qui, depuis lors, n'avaient jamais cessé de se battre pour défendre la capitale en danger. Une fois le problème de Cœur de Pierre réglé – il n'avait été question que d'un rand gaillard au cœur tendre qui ne savait pas dire à la fille qu'il aimait ses sentiments –, les deux héros étaient devenus de véritables légendes. Le schéma était toujours le même : un dénommé « Papillon » utilisait les sentiments négatifs des gens pour les transformer en super-vilains via une sorte de papillon qui trouvait refuge dans un objet très précieux appartenant à la personne : ce pouvait être un parfum, un téléphone portable, un bijou, voire même une montre. Le but de Ladybug et Chat Noir : détruire cet objet, et purifier le papillon, alias l' _akuma_ qui s'en échappait. La tâche était des plus simples.

La routine, quoi.

Électrika actionna le bouton de la lampe de son casque. Cela pour effet de libérer une violente décharge, similaire à un éclair, qui faillit atteindre les deux héros s'ils n'avaient pas pris garde de l'esquiver aussitôt. A la place où ils se trouvaient plus tôt, il ne restait plus qu'un gros cratère d'où s'échappait de la fumée : le sol était complètement carbonisé. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun citoyen autour. Sitôt prévenus que quelqu'un sous l'influence d'un akuma faisait des ravages en ville, les parisiens trouvaient un endroit sûr où se cacher. C'était en partie pour cela que les deux justiciers avaient attiré la méchante ici. Ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'un nombre trop important de citoyens se retrouvât sous son influence : cette femme était capable de pétrifier les gens d'un simple coup de rayon ! Certains en avaient déjà fait les frais, il fallait agir au plus vite.

\- On dirait qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air ! Penses-tu que le courant pourrait passer entre nous, ma Lady ?

\- Chat, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour les jeux de mots ! répliqua sa coéquipière d'un ton inquiet, plus que réellement en colère.

Elle poussa un cri, évitant une nouvelle attaque de l'akumatisée – c'était ainsi que l'on appelait les supers-vilains qui terrassaient Paris – et regarda gravement son partenaire, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment Chat Noir parvenait à faire des jeux de mots dans des situations aussi dramatiques. _Ne voit-il pas que l'on risque notre peau à chaque instant ?_ D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'humour douteux de son coéquipier détendait quelque peu l'atmosphère. Cela faisait partie du caractère du félin…

\- Allez, Buginette, tu sais qu'on est faits pour être ensemble.

… avec les tentatives de drague. Chat Noir était incorrigible, de ce côté-là. _Combien de fois lui ai-je déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !_ songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas faute de faire comprendre à son coéquipier qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des _partenaires_ – à la limite, des amis, si l'on voulait vraiment aller plus loin – mais Ladybug n'était absolument pas prête à entamer une relation _amoureuse_ avec lui. Il était vraiment sympathique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était toujours là pour la protéger, il la suivait les yeux fermés, lui faisant entièrement confiance elle était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter, tellement il se fiait à elle. C'était toujours lui qui allait en première ligne, et affrontait l'ennemi, alors qu'elle restait le plus souvent en retrait. Combien de fois avait-elle craint pour la vie de cet idiot de Chat, lors de tous les akumatisés qu'ils avaient affrontés ? Il faisait partie intégrante de son existence, c'était certain. Peut-être même, si la situation avait été différente, Ladybug aurait-elle pu lui donner une chance. Oui, elle aurait pu.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire face au clin d'œil complice de son coéquipier, avant d'esquiver de justesse une nouvelle salve d'Électrika. Se retrouvant à terre, elle roula sur le parvis de la cathédrale pour éviter les éclairs que la super-vilaine lançait avec sa lampe. Par chance, Chat Noir parvint à attirer l'attention de l'akumatisée, permettant à l'héroïne de se relever, et de chercher où se trouvait l'akuma. Son compagnon n'allait pas pouvoir faire distraction très longtemps. En général, l'endroit était facile à trouver, c'était toujours un objet, plus ou moins gros que la personne possédait avec elle. Mais la méchante n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ce n'était pas évident de pouvoir bien l'observer, dans ces conditions. Ladybug fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre que c'était juste sous ses yeux, pourtant ! Elle croisa les bras exaspérée. _Fichu akuma, où peut-il bien–_

Elle releva lentement la tête, son regard se posant sur le casque.

 _Le casque !_

\- Chat Noir, l'akuma est dans son casque !

\- Super ! Sauf que, euh, on fait comment pour l'atteindre ? C'est pas que je commence à fatiguer, mais…

Avec son bâton extensible utilisé comme un bouclier, il s'appliquait à stopper les éclairs qu'Électrika lui envoyait. Ladybug se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Si le duo continuait à ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps – Chat, surtout – et ils devaient encore stopper la vilaine et purifier l'akuma. Dans des situations comme cela, Ladybug n'avait plus qu'une option : utiliser son pouvoir de création, le Lucky Charm. Ce sort lui permettait de se voir confier un objet _a priori_ incongru et sans utilité, mais il suffisait à la Coccinelle de scanner son environnement pour en déduire un plan d'attaque afin de stopper le méchant, grâce à cet objet. C'était à chaque fois la grande surprise : elle ne savait jamais ce qu'elle allait recevoir. Mais pour le moment, son coéquipier était dans une position délicate, et Électrika était plus déchaînée que jamais.

\- Ok, je me lance ! Lucky Charm ! s'écria-t-elle en lançant son yoyo dans les airs.

En guise de réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un banal miroir portatif, qui retomba dans ses mains gantées. Elle le contempla d'un air perplexe. Elle avait l'habitude des objets super bizarres, mais là…

Un _miroir_ ?

Sérieusement ?

\- Ma Lady, ce n'est peut-être pas l'occasion idéale pour se refaire une beauté… ! s'exclama Chat Noir en apercevant l'objet.

Ladybug secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité. Chat menaçait de craquer d'un moment à l'autre, et elle devait trouver le moyen d'utiliser rapidement ce miroir. Elle plissa les yeux. Le miroir dans sa main clignota, ainsi que casque de la super-vilaine. _C'est ça ! Je dois utiliser le miroir pour réfléchir ses éclairs et la paralyser !_ En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le pylône électrique, plus loin derrière Électrika, clignotait également. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?_ Elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait qu'à se lancer, elle verrait bien ensuite. Les poings serrés, elle cria pour attirer l'attention de l'akumatisée, offrant à son partenaire un peu de répit. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Depuis tout à l'heure, il tenait tête à la méchante, et toutes ces décharges électriques qu'il avait dû repousser à l'aide de son bâton l'avais mis hors-circuit. D'ordinaire, il était habitué à mener la danse et à protéger sa Lady, mais les attaques d'akumas se faisaient plus nombreuses et plus violentes, depuis quelques temps. Le Papillon, responsable de ce chaos, rivalisait toujours plus d'ingéniosité pour mettre en difficultés les deux super-héros de Paris, tant il était obsédé par ce que chacun d'eux possédait : des bijoux magiques, appelés miraculous.

Il en existait sept en tout, tous représentés par un animal : la bague du chat noir, les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle, le collier du renard, le peigne de l'abeille, le bracelet de la tortue, la broche du papillon et le bijou du paon. Ils permettaient à la personne qui les portait d'acquérir de grands pouvoirs, et de se transformer en héro pour combattre – que ce fût en bien, ou en mal. Pour cela, il suffisait qu'un kwami, petite créature qui rentrait dans le creux d'une main, intégrât le bijou pour métamorphoser son porteur. Les deux plus puissants d'entre eux étaient la bague du chat noir et les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle : celui qui les possédait tous les deux se voyait octroyer le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe lequel de ses vœux ! Sauf que cela menaçait l'équilibre du monde… Malheureusement, le Papillon ne paraissait pas s'en soucier, et cherchait par tous les moyens à acquérir les deux précieux bijoux, d'où les attaques d'akumas. Mais heureusement, jusqu'ici, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne s'étaient jamais fait dérober leurs bijoux, même si cela avait failli arriver plus d'une fois.

Électrika appuya sur le bouton de son casque, lançant un éclair qui fonçait droit sur Ladybug. Cette dernière plaqua le miroir devant elle, en guise de protection. L'éclair ricocha sur le miroir, et la super-vilaine le reçut de plein fouet. Sous le choc, elle vacilla quelque peu, mais, contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendue la Coccinelle, elle ne tomba pas, et sa rage redoubla. Des éclairs frétillaient autour d'elle. _Oh oh,_ songea Ladybug, inquiète. _On dirait qu'il va lui falloir plus qu'un coup de jus pour la faire plier._ Elle se gratta la tête. En général, elle voyait toujours comment utiliser l'objet donné par son Lucky Charm, mais aujourd'hui, elle boguait un peu. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, hier soir... Elle regarda à nouveau le miroir, perplexe et paniquée. L'akumatisée fonçait sur elle et elle allait l'électrocuter si l'héroïne ne trouvait pas le moyen d'utiliser ce fichu miroir. Déterminée, elle courut se réfugier derrière le mur d'une maison, en espérant trouver une solution pour mettre hors d'état de nuire son ennemie. Elle sursauta lorsque Chat vint la rejoindre, pour se cacher à ses côtés. Bon sang, il lui avait fait peur ! Mais sa colère retomba quand elle vit son doux sourire.

\- Un souci, ma Lady ?

\- J'ai essayé d'utiliser le miroir pour lui renvoyer son éclair, mais ça n'a pas suffit à la stopper. Ca ne l'a même pas paralysée !

Son partenaire observa le miroir, intrigué, avant de passer sa patte griffue sous son menton, pour réfléchir. Les objets que recevait Ladybug avaient toujours leur utilité, même si Chat Noir devait admettre qu'il n'était vraiment pas évident de trouver laquelle. En règle générale, Ladybug parvenait à dresser une tactique suffisamment audacieuse pour mettre leur adversaire en difficulté, et il ne leur restait ensuite qu'à déloger l'akuma et à le purifier. C'était elle, qui savait comment se servir de ce qu'elle obtenait grâce à son sortilège, pas lui – il préférait d'ailleurs de loin son Cataclysme : il n'avait qu'à toucher un objet pour le détruire complètement c'était rapide, simple, efficace, et surtout il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir trois heures sur comment utiliser le sort. Et il aimait les choses qui ne nécessitaient pas de se poser des questions. Honnêtement, lui-même était plutôt du genre impulsif, bien qu'il sût faire preuve de réflexion lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as bien utilisé tout ce que tu devais utiliser ?

Sa partenaire lui avait expliqué que l'objet qu'elle recevait ne s'utilisait jamais tout seul : il avait toujours besoin d'être associé à d'autres éléments, pour fonctionner pleinement. _Peut-être que recourir uniquement au miroir n'est pas suffisant. Il doit avoir besoin d'autre chose pour marcher correctement,_ songea le félin, les sourcils froncés. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment aider Ladybug sur ce coup-là. Seule elle avait ce « sixième sens » qui lui permettait de savoir comment utiliser l'objet que lui conférait son Lucky Charm. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire en coin. Il avait confiance en sa partenaire, elle trouverait bien comment faire.

\- Eh bien, il y avait les pylônes électriques qui clignotaient, mais je–

\- Les pylônes électriques ? répéta Chat Noir.

Ladybug hocha la tête, perplexe. Elle avait noté que les oreilles du félin s'étaient dressées sur sa tête – au passage, elles lui conféraient une ouïe excellente –, montrant qu'il était intrigué et concentré. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Avait-il trouvé une solution ? Ses yeux, qui lui permettaient une parfaite vision nocturne, pétillaient d'excitation. Il paraissait manifestement avoir trouvé un moyen de vaincre leur adversaire. Était-ce possible ? D'habitude, c'était la Coccinelle qui était la plus douée pour mettre des plans en place. Son partenaire pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait les tirer d'affaire ? Après tout, il semblait être très confiant, elle pouvait bien écouter ce qu'il avait à proposer lui la suivait toujours dans ses stratégies, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'elle ne le laissât pas s'exprimer, pour une fois qu'il avait une idée. Ils étaient une équipe, après tout.

\- Il faut la court-circuiter ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et développa sa pensée, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

\- Les rayons électriques qu'elle produit doivent faire plusieurs milliers de volts. Sa combinaison doit la protéger, mais je suis sûr qu'en créant une différence de potentiel, on peut la mettre hors-circuit !

\- Et… comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Ladybug, perplexe, en clignant des yeux.

\- En utilisant les lignes à haute tension ! Attire-la près du pylône tout en continuant à parer ses attaques avec le miroir. Je m'occupe du reste.

La Coccinelle en resta bouche bée, si bien qu'elle ne retint même pas son partenaire qui quittait sa cachette pour s'élancer en direction des piliers électriques. _Je n'en reviens pas…_ pensa-t-elle, sonnée. _Chat a tout de suite compris à quoi servaient les pylônes ? Il a mieux compris que moi ?!_ Elle était plus que sidérée. D'habitude, son partenaire était rarement du genre à prendre les devants, dans le sens où il se contentait de suivre le plan de sa coéquipière il n'avait jamais cherché à contester sa parole où à la mettre en doute. Mais là… _Il a réalisé avant moi ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive !_ Elle était à la fois surprise et admirative. Chat Noir faisait preuve d'initiative, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à vrai dire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance : son idée tenait la route, bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais entendu parler ainsi : c'était comme s'il avait été un expert en électricité ! Lui qui faisait toujours des jeux de mots et de la drague, ça faisait bizarre de le voir transformé ainsi en savant. Elle gloussa, puis secoua la tête. Il fallait encore s'occuper d'Électrika, et son partenaire avait besoin de son aide elle devait attirer la super-vilaine près du pylône, tout en lui renvoyant ses attaques. _Ok,_ songea-t-elle en serrant le miroir dans ses mains. _Il est temps de couper le courant !_ Elle quitta à son tour son refuge d'une démarche résolue, prête à aider son partenaire pour pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à la bagarre. _Ce Papillon… Il n'est même pas capable de venir chercher nos miraculous lui-même !_ Il ne s'était jamais montré en personne, face aux deux héros – et Dieu savait que Ladybug haïssait les lâches.

De son côté, Chat Noir se tenait à côté du pylône en béton qui supportait les lignes à haute tension. Il avait compris d'où venait le problème : Ladybug ne faisait que renvoyer des attaques de même intensité que celle qu'elle recevait à Électrika. Ce n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour la mettre hors-course, il fallait lui envoyer encore plus d'électricité, à tel point qu'elle ne pût plus supporter tout cet amas de courant qu'elle recevait, et surchauffât de l'intérieur. C'était le seul moyen, et, de fait, Ladybug lui avait dit que les pylônes clignotaient, donc il fallait les utiliser. Les lignes étaient en hauteur, mais un petit cataclysme bien placé devrait être suffisant pour faire s'effondrer le pylône… et libérer les lignes à haute tension. _Oui, ça devrait marcher,_ se répéta le héros, confiant. Il remarqua sa coéquipière qui sortait de son abri, et tenait tête à Électrika, se servant du miroir comme bouclier. Elle se débrouillait très bien, et parvint à amener l'akumatisée tout près du pylône. Lorsque la Coccinelle renvoya une énième charge électrique à la super-vilaine, Chat Noir sut d'instinct que c'était le bon moment.

\- Cataclysme ! s'écria-t-il, en brandissant le poing.

Des orbes noires dansèrent autour de sa main droite, et il apposa cette dernière contre le béton froid du pilier électrique. Aussitôt, le pylône commença à se désintégrer, et les lignes électriques vinrent fouetter avec puissance Électrika, s'enroulant autour d'elle. Avec la salve que venait juste de lui renvoyer la jeune héroïne, l'akumatisée ne fut plus en mesure de résister, et la décharge électrique survoltée qu'elle reçut la fit tomber à terre, inconsciente. Son casque noir roula quelques mètres plus loin, et Ladybug s'empressa de l'écraser violemment avec le pied. Un petit papillon d'un pourpre inquiétant se dégagea alors de l'objet fendu, et commença à s'envoler lentement dans les airs. La Coccinelle sourit, repensant à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une débutante : lors de sa première fois en tant que super-héroïne, elle avait complètement oublié de purifier l'akuma, alors que cette tâche lui revenait pourtant – Chat Noir n'avait pas la faculté de le faire, sans doute à cause de son pouvoir de destruction –, et elle avait bien failli renoncer, si ce dernier n'avait pas été là pour l'épauler. Heureusement qu'elle n'en était plus à commettre ce genre d'erreur, à présent. C'était pour cela qu'elle admirait son compagnon félin, aussi : parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à douter de lui, comparée à elle qui s'était déjà demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si elle était vraiment faite pour cela.

\- Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma.

Elle effleura son yoyo du doigt, et celui-ci s'ouvrit soudain, devenant d'un blanc éclatant. D'un geste assuré, elle le laissa pendre une fraction de secondes.

\- Je te libère du mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant son outil magique en direction du papillon noir qui commençait à s'éloigner. Je t'ai eu ! ajouta-t-elle satisfaite, lorsque l'akuma se retrouva enfermé dans son yoyo.

Elle ramena ce dernier vers elle, et l'effleura à nouveau du doigt, libérant le papillon qui, cette fois était devenu d'une couleur blanche éclatante. _Et voilà !_ songea-t-elle tandis qu'il reprenait son envol, vers une destination inconnue. En tout cas, il ne risquait plus d'aller contaminer d'autres personnes. Car les akumas non purifiés pouvaient aller infecter d'autres citadins. Ils se nourrissaient des émottions négatives des gens pour les transformer en monstres. Par chance, les personnes sous l'emprise du Papillon ne se souvenaient plus de rien, ou presque, une fois qu'elles étaient redevenues normales. Et cela valait mieux ainsi.

\- Bye bye, petit papillon ! souffla-t-elle à l'attention de la bête qui disparaissait au loin – elle ramassa le miroir posé à ses pieds. Miraculous Ladybug !

Elle lança l'objet dans les airs, et il se transforma en une nuée de coccinelles colorées qui investirent les rues de la ville pour réparer tous les dégâts dus à l'affrontement encore un pouvoir spécifique à Ladybug. Le pylône détruit retrouva ainsi sa place, les gens qui avaient été pétrifiés redevinrent normaux, y compris l'akumatisée elle-même, qui reprit lentement connaissance, tout en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Chat Noir l'aida à se relever, tandis que la Coccinelle rattachait son yoyo à sa ceinture. _On s'en est une fois de plus sortis, mais les confrontations deviennent de plus en plus intenses_ , constata-t-elle, préoccupée. Y avait-il une raison à cela ? Elle secoua la tête. Ce devait juste être son imagination. Elle rejoignit son coéquipier, qui regardait Électrika – alias Laura Lebrun – s'éloigner vers la rue Rambuteau, où elle vivait. Les deux jeunes gens avaient vu juste : c'était bien une employée en manque de reconnaissance de son patron. Pourtant, elle avait une vie de famille sans histoire, avec un mari et deux enfants. _Papillon n'a donc aucun scrupule à s'attaquer à des innocents ?! Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on lui mette une raclée !_ songea le félin, en serrant les poings. Il tressaillit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna. Elle lui tendait son poing, affichant un air joyeux.

Il lui sourit.

\- Bien joué ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, frappant leur poing l'un contre l'autre. Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais, en physique, chaton ! poursuivit la Coccinelle.

\- Nous les chats, nous sommes une encyclopédie vivante, ma Lady. Et c'est grâce à nos neuf vies… Elles permettent d'acquérir beaucoup de savoir, fanfaronna Chat Noir.

Ladybug se mit à rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire. Il adorait la voir ainsi, joyeuse et de bonne humeur, son rire était cristallin et mélodieux. Jamais il n'avait entendu de son si pur et si beau. Sa partenaire avait de si belles formes, qui plus était ! Il la regarda amoureusement. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait su qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais personne d'autre. Elle lui avait volé son cœur, mais le plus cruel était qu'elle refusait de le lui rendre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un _ami_ , et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle refusait d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec lui. _Je l'aime cette fille, avec ou sans le masque._ Comble de malchance, sa Lady refusait de lui laisser voir sa véritable identité. En tant que gentleman, Chat Noir respectait ce souhait, pour faire plaisir à celle qu'il aimait, mais il était un peu déçu qu'après tous ces mois de collaboration ensemble, elle refusât toujours de lui accorder une chance, ou de lui révéler son alter ego civil. Lui ne faisait pas tant de manières, pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile pour sa partenaire ? Que craignait-elle ? Leur relation n'en sortirait-elle pas renforcée, s'ils se révélaient l'un à l'autre ? Chat Noir vivait avec ces questions en tête depuis longtemps.

Ladybug cessa finalement de rire, et le félin fut sorti de sa rêverie par leurs miraculous qui clignotaient, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Ils n'avaient désormais que cinq minutes – représentées par cinq points sur les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug, et cinq coussinets sur la bague de Chat Noir – avant de se détransformer. Leur kwamis respectifs nécessitaient en effet de reprendre des forces, que ce fût grâce à des cookies pour l'une ou à du camembert pour l'autre, et ne pouvaient pas maintenir la transformation très longtemps. Ladybug détacha le yoyo de sa taille, et se retourna avant de le lancer au loin, pour l'accrocher à une structure suffisamment solide et regagner un endroit à l'abri des regards, où elle pourrait se détransformer en toute tranquillité. Elle regarda une dernière fois son partenaire, lui faisant un signe de main elle était prête à repartir.

\- A plus, Chat Noir !

\- Attends !

Il la retint par le poignet, et elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Chat, soupira-t-elle en le regarda d'un air grave, tu sais mon opinion à propos de nos identités.

Elle posa ses yeux doux sur lui et il sentit ses joues rougir, sous son masque noir. Combien de fois lui avait-elle effectivement répété qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sussent qui ils étaient, même l'un pour l'autre ? Ladybug avait toujours pris soin de ne pas dévoiler son identité à son partenaire, lui imposant d'en faire de même. Lui, pour sa part, avait toujours trouvé cette idée complètement absurde. Elle paraissait avoir peur de quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi exactement. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Ils étaient une équipe, ils n'étaient pas censés avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre ! Parfois, Chat Noir s'était même imaginé qu'il connaissait sa Lady dans la vraie vie – bien qu'il n'y eût quasiment aucune chance pour que ce fût le cas, en fait. Oui, il rêvait de Ladybug jour et nuit, à ce point qu'il lui avait même écrit un poème, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Le problème était que sa partenaire ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Le Papillon devenait plus puissant, savoir leurs identités respectives ne pourrait que renforcer leur travail d'équipe, c'était du moins ce que pensait Chat Noir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'amour de sa vie refusait qu'ils apprissent à se connaître en-dehors de leurs identités secrètes.

\- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me considérer autrement que comme un ami. Avec ou sans le masque, tu restes la même personne !

Ladybug soupira, à moitié amusée, à moitié irritée par la énième demande de son partenaire de savoir leurs identités. Elle tenta de se dégager des griffes de son chaton qui lui entouraient le poignet, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Même en insistant, son partenaire la tenait fermement, et n'avait manifestement aucune intention de la lâcher pour le moment, du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction. Cela fit monter son agacement d'un cran. Elle allait s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais les choses s'accélérèrent lorsqu'un bip pressant de son miraculous retentit. Aussitôt, son cœur commença à s'emballer, et elle sentit la panique l'envahir elle plaqua sa main libre sur sa boucle d'oreille, et gémit. Il était hors de question que Chat Noir découvrît sa véritable identité, comme ça, en pleine rue, cela n'était pas possible ! Lui aussi allait bientôt se détransformer, d'ailleurs et Ladybug n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Sans aucune idée ou argument pour se tirer d'affaire, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. _Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_ songea-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. _Stupide Chat…_

\- Retrouve-moi ce soir à neuf heures à la Tour Eiffel, et je t'expliquerai tout. Enfin, _presque_ tout, nuança-t-elle.

Sous la surprise, son partenaire lui lâcha aussitôt le poignet, et recula de quelques pas, sans y croire. Jamais il n'avait eu de « rendez-vous » de ce genre avec sa Lady, elle s'était toujours contentée d'intervenir pour combattre les akumas ou pour patrouiller, mais, autrement, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie personnelle. Encore et toujours parce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout préserver sa précieuse identité civile. Alors, de se retrouver, tous les deux au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. _J'espère que je ne me suis pas montré trop insistant quand même…_ songea Chat Noir, avec un brin d'inquiétude, alors que sa partenaire se dégageait de lui et lançait son yoyo au loin, afin qu'il allât s'accrocher à une maison non loin et qu'elle pût aller se détransformer en toute sécurité. Même si Ladybug le considérait sans doute comme un gros dragueur, il n'était pourtant pas ce genre de héro-là, il se fichait tellement des autres filles ! Enfin, dans la mesure où c'était à la Coccinelle qu'appartenait son cœur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle acceptât enfin de lui laisser une chance, il voulait lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, sans pour autant passer pour un vrai lourdaud ! Gagner le cœur de Ladybug s'avérait être une épreuve encore plus difficile à remporter qu'un combat avec un akuma. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 _Mais ce soir, au moins, j'aurais une chance_.

De son côté, Ladybug, une fois que son partenaire l'eût lâchée, s'était servie de son yoyo, pour se déplacer à travers l'immensité de la capitale parisienne, et se réfugier dans le quinzième arrondissement, près d'un énorme bâtiment, qui ressemblait fortement à un collège. Dans une ruelle à proximité, elle trouva finalement une petite enclave, où elle se glissa discrètement, après s'être assurée qu'elle était seule dans le coin, et que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et un brillant halo rose l'entoura alors, pour laisser la place à une créature rouge, qui se mit à tourner joyeusement autour de la jeune femme.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était plus Ladybug, l'héroïne de Paris, qui se trouvait à présent dans la rue, mais une adolescente d'une quatorzaine d'années, aux cheveux noir de jais attachés en deux couettes, et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Son tee-shirt blanc bordé de noir était orné de fleurs, et surmonté d'une veste courte et sombre, aux manches relevées. Un jean rose descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets, et elle avait aux pieds des ballerines de la même couleur, jolies et confortables. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait en bandoulière une petite bourse, qui s'agitait au gré du mouvement de ses hanches. La petite créature, qui, par son apparence rouge à pois noirs, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une petite coccinelle, voleta doucement dans les mains de la jeune fille, et vint s'y poser, la regardant avec une certaine inquiétude, avant de finalement se mettre à parler, d'une voix aigue et fluette.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Marinette ?

\- Tikki, c'est une catastrophe, Chat Noir veut absolument qu'on parle, je savais plus quoi faire, et j'ai été obligée de lui donner rendez-vous à la Tour Eiffel ce soir à neuf heures ! C'est horrible, imagine qu'il me pose des tas de questions : je vais répondre complètement à côté de la plaque, il va encore essayer de me draguer, je vais plus savoir quoi dire et puis–

Tikki – c'était ainsi que se nommait la kwami de Ladybug – vint doucement poser une patte affectueuse sur ses lèvres, pour faire taire sa protégée. Elle connaissait Marinette depuis la rentrée de septembre, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la petite créature ne s'était pas attendue à un tel accueil : elle avait été enfermée sous une cloche en verre par la jeune fille, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé à parler ! Aucune des Ladybug que Tikki avait côtoyées – et Dieu savait qu'en cinq mille ans, elle en avait vu défiler – ne l'avait traitée de manière aussi étrange, lors de leur premier contact.

Mais Marinette n'était pas n'importe qui.

Tikki avait rapidement compris, lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance de l'adolescente, pourquoi celle-ci avait été choisie pour être Ladybug, la nouvelle super-héroïne de Paris. Elle avait toutes les qualités pour, lorsqu'on y regardait bien. C'était une fille sensible, gentille, douce, mais sa principale qualité restait encore la générosité. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu être aussi altruiste que l'était Marinette. Sans doute tenait-elle ce trait de caractère de ses parents, Tom et Sabine Dupain-Cheng, tous les deux boulangers dans un établissement situé non loin du collège Françoise Dupont, où elle étudiait. Oui, Marinette avait vraiment beaucoup de qualités, mais ses défauts lui rendaient la vie dure. Maladroite, timide, et manquant cruellement de confiance en elle, elle avait tendance à se sous-estimer plus que de raison, et c'était en partie à cause de cela qu'elle avait dans un premier temps refusé d'être Ladybug. Elle avait estimé ne pas avoir les épaules assez solides, pour supporter le poids de super-héroïne, et il avait fallu les encouragements de sa kwami autant que ceux de son partenaire Chat Noir, pour lui faire prendre conscience de son immense potentiel, et lui permettre de retrouver confiance en elle. Aujourd'hui, Marinette prenait son rôle de protectrice de Paris très à cœur, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle revêtait son masque et son costume rouge brillant à pois noirs. Par contre, une fois redevenue Marinette, simple collégienne, c'était une tout autre histoire qui se jouait.

En effet, sous son identité civile, l'adolescente se retrouvait confrontée au plus insurmontable de tous les obstacles : l'amour. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème en soi, pour n'importe quelle fille de son âge. Elle serait simplement allée voir le garçon pour lui dire qu'il lui plaisait, et lui aurait directement demandé s'il voulait sortir avec elle tout du moins, elle aurait été capable de lui parler normalement. Oui mais voilà, c'était sans compter que Marinette Dupain-Cheng en était bien incapable. Parce que, à cause de sa timidité maladive, elle était dans l'incapacité d'aligner trois mots correctement face à l'homme de sa vie – et elle n'exagérait pas en l'appelant ainsi.

Adrien Agreste.

Non seulement, il était beau comme un Dieu, mais alors en plus, il avait toutes les qualités possibles et imaginables de la Terre, et même de l'univers. Il était aussi altruiste que Marinette, peut-être même plus encore, attentionné, avec un sourire d'ange qui faisait fondre le cœur de l'adolescente. Le plus comique était que leur première rencontre s'était pourtant assez mal passée. Chloé Bourgeois, la peste de fille du maire, qui se retrouvait pour la quatrième année consécutive dans la classe de Marinette – fallait-il avoir la poisse pour qu'une telle chose arrivât ! – s'était mise à lui jouer un sale tour, en collant un chewing-gum sur le banc où la jeune fille s'asseyait ordinairement. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, Marinette avait cru que c'était Adrien qui était responsable de cette mauvaise blague, alors que le pauvre tentait juste d'enlever la gomme à mâcher du banc. Et cela, l'adolescente l'avait compris à la sortie des cours, où, alors qu'il pleuvait, Adrien lui avait généreusement tendu son parapluie, en lui expliquant ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et à présent, Marinette s'en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ! D'autant plus qu'Adrien était le fils de Gabriel Agreste, un styliste réputé dans le monde entier, et également le préféré de l'adolescente, qui plus tard, ambitionnait de devenir la plus grande des stylistes parisiennes.

Depuis cette histoire, elle avait le gros coup de foudre pour le jeune homme, mais il s'était rapidement avéré qu'elle allait avoir plus de mal à lui déclarer sa flamme que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu. C'était comme si elle était victime d'une terrible malédiction : chaque fois qu'elle essayait de formuler une phrase grammaticalement correcte en face d'Adrien, elle finissait par se ridiculiser, parce que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait énormément de mal à parler normalement à l'élu de son cœur, et même au téléphone, cela relevait de la mission impossible – elle avait encore en mémoire ce message où elle l'avait appelé « beau gosse », et le périple qu'il avait fallu faire pour s'emparer du portable du jeune homme et effacer ledit message compromettant ! Toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'Adrien se soldaient à chaque fois ou presque par un échec, comme cette fois où elle lui avait confectionné une écharpe, et qu'il avait cru que le cadeau venait de son père Marinette ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Le pire, c'était qu'Adrien ne se doutait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et la considérait comme une simple amie. Même avec l'aide de ses camarades de classe, ses plans ne se déroulaient jamais comme elle espérait qu'ils se dérouleraient, et c'était frustrant.

\- Chut, calme-toi, Marinette ! Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, tenta de la calmer Tikki. Et puis, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Chat Noir !

La kwami avait glissé innocemment cette dernière phrase. En effet, il y avait maintenant quelques semaines de cela, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient affronté le principal de leur collège, monsieur Damoclès, akumatisé en Hibou Noir. En voulant trop jouer les héros, le vieil homme y avait laissé des plumes, et cela n'avait pas été en s'arrangeant lorsque Ladybug avait révélé par inadvertance la véritable identité du prétendu super-héros. Cela avait bien failli être la fin de la Coccinelle et du Chat, mais, ingénieuse comme toujours, l'héroïne en costume rouge avait trouvé une solution pour les sortir d'affaire, alors qu'ils menaçaient d'être ensevelis vivant dans un conteneur. Sauf que pour mettre le plan à exécution, les deux partenaires avaient dû se détransformer. De fait, chacun des kwamis était à présent au courant de l'identité du partenaire de son protégé. Tikki savait ainsi qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir, mais elle s'était jurée de ne rien dire à Marinette. D'abord parce que l'identité des deux héros devait rester secrète, et de l'autre, parce que ce n'était pas elle de lui révéler ce genre de choses. Sa choisie allait devoir le découvrir par elle-même. En attendant, Tikki essayait de mettre la jeune fille sur la voie.

Cette dernière secoua la tête. Elle avait beau apprécier Chat Noir – elle devait même avouer qu'elle lui aurait laissé une chance, si elle n'avait pas connu Adrien – il restait seulement son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, sans le blesser, qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. D'aucuns auraient pu lui dire que courir désespérément après Adrien en espérant qu'il la remarquât était une perte de temps, mais, tout comme le cœur de Chat Noir appartenait à Ladybug, celui de Marinette appartenait à Adrien. Et cela ne changerait jamais. L'adolescente n'était pas à court de plans pour se rapprocher de l'élu de son cœur. Et c'était déjà un peu le cas : il lui avait offert un bracelet porte-bonheur, pour son anniversaire, et elle avait même pu valser avec lui, lors d'un bal organisé par Chloé ! Ces moments étaient vraiment précieux, et, en attendant qu'Adrien fût à elle un jour, elle se contentait d'afficher son image en fond d'écran de son ordinateur, ou bien des posters de lui partout dans sa chambre. Elle avait même un tableau spécial qui comportait l'emploi du temps, très chargé, du jeune homme, ainsi elle pouvait savoir en permanence où il était, et cela la rassurait. Jamais personne n'avait été amoureux à ce point.

Elle sursauta en entendant la cloche du collège sonner il était midi, et il valait mieux qu'elle ne trainât pas, elle n'avait qu'une pause-déjeuner d'une heure, avant de reprendre les cours.

\- C'est vrai que tu as vu la véritable identité de Chat Noir, déclara-t-elle à sa kwami, tandis qu'elle quittait la ruelle en direction du bâtiment scolaire. De toute façon, il ne sera jamais aussi parfait qu'Adrien, affirma-t-elle rêveusement.

 _Si tu savais, Marinette,_ songea sa kwami en rigolant, avant d'aller se cacher, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, dans le petit sac rose que sa protégée portait en bandoulière, _si seulement tu savais…_

* * *

Chat Noir avait quitté le parvis de la cathédrale Notre-Dame pour rejoindre, tout comme sa partenaire, une ruelle adjacente au collège Françoise Dupont. Ce fut à l'abri des regards qu'il se détransforma, enveloppé d'une lumière verte intense. Son costume – qui était fait d'une matière similaire à du cuir –, la ceinture à sa taille et les oreilles de chat disparurent pour laisser la place à un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux d'un émeraude sublime son visage arborait des traits fins et délicats et sa peau était claire et teintée de rose par endroits. Il portait un tee-shirt noir avec cinq rayures colorées au niveau de la poitrine – jaune, vert olive, vert vif, bleu canard et violet – surmonté d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'au-dessus des coudes, ainsi qu'un jean bleu et une paire de baskets oranges, avec des lacets blancs. Sitôt que sa détransformation fut terminée, une petite créature noire à l'apparence de chat se mit à voler à ses côtés.

\- Plagg, je vais enfin pouvoir parler en privé avec Ladybug, tu te rends compte ?

Le dénommé Plagg soupira, en secouant sa petite tête de félin. Il ne comprenait aucunement l'obsession de son choisi, le jeune mannequin le plus connu de tout Paris Adrien Agreste, pour l'héroïne Coccinelle. C'était d'autant plus stupide que, malgré les tentatives désespérées de Chat Noir pour séduire sa partenaire, celle-ci refusait toujours ses avances malgré cela, le super-héros n'en démordait pas, et continuait avec énergie à essayer de convaincre sa belle qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

 _Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal…_ pensa Plagg en observant l'adolescent soupirer rêveusement. Quand le miraculous du Chat avait été confié à Adrien, le kwami avait rapidement déchanté : le futur super-héros qui défendrait la capitale était un pauvre adolescent prisonnier dans un immense manoir de béton, qui vivait sous la coupe de son père, et ne connaissait rien ou presque du monde extérieur. En acquérant la responsabilité de protéger Paris, Adrien avait considérablement évolué, et ce positivement. Son alter ego, Chat Noir, lui conférait une toute autre personnalité, plus libre et plus extravertie que ne l'était habituellement le mannequin. Rencontrer Plagg avait vraiment été la meilleure chose qui eût pu arriver au blondinet. Il avait finalement pu intégrer la classe de troisième du collège Françoise Dupont, et se faire de nouveaux amis, bien que cela eût été loin d'être évident, au début. Au premier abord fainéant et glouton, le kwami noir n'en restait pas moins profondément attaché à son choisi, se faisant le devoir de veiller sur lui. De tous les nombreux Chat Noir qu'il avait fréquentés, Adrien était celui qui avait le plus marqué Plagg, surtout par son histoire, en fait. Il n'avait vu personne être aussi prisonnier de son propre chez-soi, être un super-héro devait offrir tellement plus de liberté !

Mais bon, l'adolescent pouvait tout de même lui épargner son enthousiasme infondé à propos de ce ridicule rendez-vous avec Ladybug, parce que c'était insupportable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans tous tes états ? Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, tout de même !

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, souffla Adrien en secouant la tête, amusé. Ladybug a volé mon cœur, et je vais tout faire pour conquérir le sien.

\- Moi, le seul amour de ma vie, c'est une bonne tranche de camembert coulant à souhait.

Adrien se retint d'éclater de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. L'inconvénient d'avoir Plagg comme kwami, c'était que ce dernier ne jurait que par le camembert – cela frôlait parfois le ridicule –, obligeant son porteur à se transformer en véritable fromagerie ambulante. Le mannequin se demandait souvent comment personne n'avait encore remarqué l'odeur infecte du camembert qu'il transportait dans les poches intérieures de sa chemise. Quand il le pouvait, il laissait le fromage dans son casier, tant l'odeur était insupportable. Avec le temps, on finissait par s'habituer à tout, mais Adrien avait décidément beaucoup de mal à accepter de sentir le fromage malodorant à longueur de journée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer la petite créature, bien au contraire. Si elle n'avait pas été là, le blondinet était certain que les choses auraient été très différentes.

\- Et puis, tu ne sais même pas qui se cache sous son masque ! Si ça se trouve, tu risques d'être déçu en apprenant la vérité… Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te dise qui c'est ?

\- Non, Plagg. C'est à Ladybug de me le dire. Quand elle sera prête, répondit le jeune homme, en regardant le ciel, rêveur.

Le kwami soupira, désespéré. Lors de la confrontation avec le Hibou Noir, les deux super-héros s'étaient détransformés, et avaient fermés les yeux, tout ça pour soi-disant préserver leurs « identités secrètes ». Plagg devait admettre qu'il était assez surpris d'avoir vu que Marinette était la Ladybug dont son protégé s'était follement épris, mais qu'il était content d'avoir pu voir, même un bref instant, Tikki. Durant les cours, le kwami avait l'habitude de rester dans le sac en bandoulière de son choisi il savait que Marinette était une camarade de classe d'Adrien, il avait entendu son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Mais il savait également qu'Adrien n'avait jamais considéré la jeune fille autrement que comme une très bonne amie. Il y avait fort à parier que, comme Adrien avec Chat Noir, la personnalité de Marinette évoluait lorsqu'elle devenait la super-héroïne que tout le monde connaissait. Plagg était légèrement anxieux quand au fait que son protégé avait peut-être trop surestimé Ladybug. _Enfin, Adrien n'est pas comme ça, c'est quelqu'un de bon, je suis sûre qu'il s'entendra très bien avec Marinette… quand il saura sa double identité._ Il savait que Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug, tenait à ce que les deux adolescents découvrissent qui ils étaient sous le masque par eux-mêmes. Et dans le fond, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

En attendant, le blondinet était plus que surexcité à l'idée du rendez-vous de ce soir, qui, il l'espérait, n'aurait rien de trop officiel. Ladybug lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir – c'était le cas de le dire – et son image le hantait depuis leur première rencontre. Ce furent les gémissements de Plagg qui interrompirent le jeune homme dans ses pensées : il menaçait de mourir de faim, et mimait la scène avec tant de réalisme qu'il aurait pu être primé aux oscars, si toutefois il existait des oscars pour ces minuscules créatures. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

\- Tiens, fit Adrien en tendant à son kwami un morceau de camembert, ça devrait te rassasier. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure pour moi d'aller manger aussi, constata-t-il en entendant midi sonner, alors que Plagg filait se réfugier sous sa veste.


	2. Chapitre II

– Chapitre II –

A treize heures tapantes, tous les élèves de la classe de Troisième C se retrouvèrent dans la salle trois cent douze, pour leur cours de Français. Caline Bustier, leur enseignante en langues, les attendait déjà, debout devant son bureau. Comme d'ordinaire, ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en chignon, et elle portait un haut blanc, surmonté d'un chemisier vert d'eau et d'un tailleur bleu très clair, assorti à son pantalon. Ses escarpins blancs tapaient nerveusement le sol, tandis que le soleil faisait briller le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Les bras croisés, elle regarda tour à tour ses élèves entrer en classe, et s'installer à leurs places habituelles. Généralement, ils étaient plutôt attentifs, mais elle gardait tout de même un œil sur celle qu'elle jugeait la plus tête l'air d'entre eux, soit Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Il était rare que cette dernière arrivât à l'heure en cours, surtout le matin. Le fait était qu'il était rare qu'elle arrivât à l'heure tout court, et Caline avait depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher une raison à ces retards répétés, surtout lorsque l'intéressée se mettait à lui sortir des excuses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

Mais cette fois, Marinette arriva à l'heure, accompagnée de sa fidèle amie Alya Césaire, avec qui elle se trouvait être en grande discussion. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux jeunes filles, lors de leur rentrée. Non seulement Alya était brave et courageuse, mais elle avait surtout considérablement aidé Marinette à s'affirmer face à Chloé Bourgeois, la peste de l'école, qui se croyait tout permis du fait qu'elle fût la fille du maire. La seule personne qui parvenait encore à la supporter, c'était Adrien, son – unique – ami, qui la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. De fait, Cholé avait été responsable de bon nombre d'akumatisations, mais la seule fois où elle s'était remise en question, si l'on pouvait dire cela ainsi, avait été lorsqu'Adrien lui avait expliqué ne plus pouvoir être ami avec une fille aussi égoïste. Sauf que le naturel de la fille du maire n'avait pas tardé à revenir au galop.

Marinette prit place sur son banc – elle avait la même place depuis quatre ans – et cessa de parler à son amie, bien trop occupée à observer Adrien, qui entrait à son tour dans la classe, en bavardant joyeusement avec Nino au sujet du dernier score qu'ils avaient fait à leur jeu de combat favori, Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Le coude sur sa table, la joue contre son poing, Alya regarda Marinette d'un air amusé, avant que ses yeux marron clair ne se posassent à leur tour sur les deux garçons.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'au début, elle avait vraiment cru qu'Adrien était un gosse de riches pourri gâté, et le fait qu'il eût été ami avec Chloé ne l'avait pas aidé à se faire des amis et à s'intégrer au sein de la classe.

Nino Lahiffe avait été le premier à tendre la main au jeune mannequin. La peau très mate, les yeux ambrés, il ne quittait jamais sa casquette rouge, vissée sur ses cheveux courts brun foncé, pas plus que le casque orange qu'il portait autour du cou, ou bien son tee-shirt favori, de couleur bleu roi. Des bracelets colorés entouraient son poignet droit, et, tout comme Alya, il portait une paire de lunettes noire. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour devenir le meilleur ami d'Adrien. Les deux garçons étaient complices autant que l'étaient Alya et Marinette. Cette dernière ne quitta pas son beau blond des yeux ; elle avait vraiment une place privilégiée, même si, de là où elle était, elle ne voyait que de dos de l'adolescent – mais quel dos ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle aurait même pu le dessiner par cœur, tant elle l'avait contemplé.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et prêt à écouter, leur professeure s'occupa de faire l'appel, comme un rituel, puis se décida à parler à sa classe d'un certain projet qui les attendait, en fin d'année scolaire. Pour fêter les cent cinquante ans de la création du collège, le principal, monsieur Damoclès, avait prévu de faire faire à toutes les classes un projet collectif. La classe de Troisième A présenterait un film, mais la classe de Marinette en avait déjà fait un – du moins, tenté d'en faire un –, plus tôt dans l'année.

Évidemment, ça avait été sans compter sur l'akumatisation de Mylène Haprèle, une sympathique élève rondouillette qui avait été choisie comme héroïne du film, mais que Chloé n'avait pas hésité à humilier. La classe de Troisième B présenterait quant à elle un spectacle de chant. Bien sûr, chaque classe devrait présenter son œuvre personnelle en fin d'année, et serait supervisée par son professeur principal. Il restait environ deux mois avant la fin de l'année, et tous les numéros de chaque classe seraient présentés sous forme d'un grand spectacle, le dernier vendredi juste avant la semaine de révision pour les épreuves du Brevet des collèges.

\- Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Notre classe a été choisie pour présenter une pièce de théâtre à la fin de l'année. Il s'agit de _Roméo_ _et_ _Juliette_ , de William Shakespeare.

L'agitation régna aussitôt, entre tous les élèves de la classe, et chacun se mit à parler avec entrain. Tous étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de préparer ensemble une pièce de théâtre, qui plus était aussi connue que celle de Roméo et Juliette, sauf, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, Chloé, qui trouvait le concept complètement « nul et démodé ». Il allait sans dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, parmi cette bande de nullards, qui pouvait jouer le rôle de Juliette, aux côtés de son Roméo qu'était « Adrichou ». Alya leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, alors que Marinette était, elle, en pleine rêverie. Elle s'imaginait déjà, jouant le rôle de la princesse Capulet, auprès de l'élu de son cœur. Il lui fallut un léger coup de coude de sa meilleure amie pour la faire revenir, difficilement, sur Terre.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait génial, si tu avais le rôle de Juliette et Adrien celui de Roméo, ce serait une superbe occasion de vous rapprocher ! chuchota la jeune femme, en rajustant malicieusement ses lunettes.

Marinette se sentit rougir suite à cette déclaration. L'imagination d'Alya était plus que fertile, en partie parce qu'elle souhaitait devenir journaliste, dans le futur. Le fait était qu'elle avait aidé un nombre incalculable de fois Marinette à se rapprocher d'Adrien, mais jusqu'ici, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses tentatives eussent été couronnées de succès ; en même temps, Marinette était tête en l'air, et ce n'était vraiment pas évident de lui porter assistance, surtout quand elle oubliait de signer une carte ou qu'elle appelait son amoureux secret « beau gosse », au téléphone. Mais il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle, et c'était pour cela qu'Alya l'adorait.

Elle était déterminée à aider autant que possible Marinette à conquérir le cœur d'Adrien, d'autant que… en ce qui la concernait, la rousse n'était pas restée insensible au charme de Nino ; elle s'était particulièrement rapprochée de lui cette fois où elle avait coaché Marinette pour son rendez-vous avec Adrien au zoo, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée avec lui dans une cage. Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs, et cela n'était donc pas plus mal qu'elle aidât Marinette à se rapprocher de Nino – qui était d'ailleurs au courant du béguin de la franco-asiatique pour le beau blond, comme toutes les filles de la classe, d'ailleurs.

Passionnée par Ladybug, elle avait même créé un blog à son effigie, le Ladyblog, qui connaissait un franc succès. Sa grande obsession était de parvenir à découvrir, un jour, l'identité de Ladybug et peut-être, dans la foulée, celle de Chat Noir. Sa mère était une grande chef cuisinière, et son père travaillait comme gardien, au zoo. Ayant des petites sœurs, elle savait assez bien s'y prendre, avec les enfants.

Marinette soupira. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, c'est-à-dire aucune, elle ne risquait certainement pas d'être prise dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée, pour parler en public, même si elle était parvenue à se faire élire déléguée de classe face à Chloé. Rester des heures en tête à tête pour répéter avec Adrien, c'était sûr que c'était tentant, mais l'adolescente peinait déjà à lui parler normalement, alors, si en plus elle devait réciter carrément tout un texte de théâtre en face de lui… ! Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

De toute façon, c'était probablement leur professeure qui distribuerait les rôles ; comme à son habitude, Chloé menaçait d'appeler son « papounet chéri », si elle n'obtenait pas celui de Juliette, ce qui exaspéra fortement Marinette. Le maire Bourgeois était tout à fait capable de virer leur enseignante, si elle ne se pliait pas aux ordres de la blonde prétentieuse qu'était Chloé, et cela risquait fort de provoquer une nouvelle akumatisation, comme cette dernière savait si bien le faire. _Elle ressemble à une salle guêpe,_ pensa Marinette en observant le tee-shirt blanc rayé de noir qu'elle portait sous une veste jaune. _Et en plus, elle porte tout le temps des lunettes de soleil, c'est ridicule._

\- Bien, j'ai mis le nom des personnages masculins dans ce chapeau pour les garçons, et les rôles féminins dans celui-ci pour les filles.

Chloé poussa un cri d'indignation – elle trouvait la méthode du tirage au sort trop injuste –, mais la professeure n'en tint pas compte et fit passer à ses élèves les deux chapeaux roses et bleus qu'elle avait posés sur son bureau, où tous les rôles de la pièce – féminin pour le chapeau rose et masculin pour le chapeau bleu – avaient été notés sur des bouts de papier. Comme il était au premier rang, Adrien fut le premier à piocher, chez les garçons, et retint un mouvement de surprise en constatant qu'il avait le rôle de Roméo ; il cligna même des yeux plusieurs fois, sans y croire.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à être sous le feu des projecteurs, avec les séances photos que son père lui imposait, de même qu'il avait joué l'inspecteur Jones aux côtés de Mylène – alias l'agent Smith –, dans le film qu'ils avaient réalisé quelques mois plus tôt dans le cadre du festival du court-métrage étudiant. Mais malgré tout, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il se demandait bien comment il avait pu piocher le seul billet avec le premier rôle masculin écrit dessus, alors que le pourcentage que cela se produisit était infime. _Enfin, le hasard en a décidé comme ça._ Ce qui le préoccupait le plus était de savoir qui allait être sa Juliette.

\- Eh, mec, t'as le rôle principal, c'est cool ! s'exclama gaiement Nino.

\- Oui… Il n'y avait pas énormément de probabilités…

\- Adrichou, je suis ta Juliette !

La voix perçante de Chloé s'était manifestée, faisant aussitôt taire tout le monde. La classe retint un hoquet de terreur, en constatant le nom inscrit sur le morceau de papier qu'elle avait tiré du chapeau rose regroupant les rôles féminins – mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que madame Bustier fît tirer au sort cette peste en premier ? Si elle avait commencé à faire passer le chapeau rose du côté d'Adrien, c'était Marinette qui aurait peut-être eu la chance d'être l'héroïne principale de la pièce ! Alya plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, effarée, avant de poser celle de droite sur l'épaule de son amie, dans un geste compatissant. En cet instant, elle plaignait réellement sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas juste que Chloé récoltât le rôle principal, insolente et égoïste comme elle était ; elle ne ferait jamais une bonne Juliette !

\- Ca, c'est moins cool, fit Nino en regardant Chloé – qui bombardait le mannequin de baisers invisibles – d'un air désabusé. T'as pas de chance sur ce coup-là, mon pote.

Adrien passa une main sur sa nuque, retenant un rire nerveux. Cela le peinait de voir que tout le monde avait aussi peu d'estime pour la jeune fille. Lui la connaissait depuis l'époque du bac à sable, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme cela. Son caractère avait commencé à radicalement changer lorsque sa mère était morte de maladie – Chloé n'avait pas encore six ans, à l'époque. Pour l'aider à surmonter cette perte, son père, André Bourgeois, maire de la ville, avait cédé, et cédait encore, à tous ses caprices. De là, sa fille était devenue une adolescente qui n'en avait rien à faire des autres, et se considérait comme supérieure à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant que personne dans la classe ne l'appréciât : elle n'avait jamais de mot gentil à l'égard de son entourage, et une bonne partie des akumatisés que Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient dû combattre relevaient en partie de sa faute ; la seule personne qui pouvait encore faire partie de son fan club était Sabrina Raincomprix, son « esclave », dont les cheveux orange étaient coupés au carré, et qui portait des lunettes marron. Dieu savait qu'il était extrêmement compliqué, voire impossible, de travailler avec Chloé. Même pour le tournage d'Horrificator, elle avait été insupportable – ce qui ne la changeait pas de d'habitude. Penser qu'elle resterait cette fille froide et insensible pour le restant de sa vie faisait froid dans le dos. _Eh bien… Les répétitions promettent !_ songea Adrien d'un air ennuyé. Il fallait sincèrement espérer que tout aller bien se passer, et que la fille Bourgeois n'allait pas encore faire des siennes.

Les deux chapeaux circulèrent parmi les élèves, permettant à chacun ou presque d'obtenir un rôle. Mylène et Ivan se retrouvèrent ainsi à jouer les parents Montaigu, Nino reçut le personnage de Mercutio, et Alya se retrouva être Lady Capulet. Tout le monde paraissait satisfait de la distribution, surtout Chloé, en réalité, trop contente de pouvoir jouer aux côtés d'Adrien ; Juleka, Rose, Alix et Marinette durent incarner des rôles masculins, puisque toutes les filles de la pièce s'avéraient avoir déjà été prises, lorsqu'elles eurent à piocher dans le chapeau rose à leur tour : il ne restait plus de papier.

La franco-chinoise, affalée sur sa table, ne put que prendre le dernier bout de papier, dans le chapeau bleu, qui restait. Son moral en avait pris un sacré coup, et ce fut à peine si elle daigna regarder le nom du personnage qui lui avait été confié. De toute façon, Chloé avait eu ce qu'elle avait voulu : le rôle principal. Quoiqu'il pût bien rester, ce ne serait qu'un personnage sans importance – ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal, vu le mal-être de Marinette en public. Elle appréhendait surtout les scènes de baiser entre les deux protagonistes principaux de l'histoire, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Chloé embrassât le mannequin juste sous ses yeux, c'était trop affreux.

\- Alors ? demanda Adrien en se retournant vers elle. Quel rôle tu as ?

\- Ah ! Euh, l'athipocaire. Enfin, l'acairepothi ! Je veux dire… l'apothicaire.

Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle : la douce voix du jeune homme avait mise l'adolescente dans tous ses états. Et ce regard… ! Marinette étouffa un rire gêné, tandis que sa voisine de table secouait la tête en soupirant. Les joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais se colorèrent vivement, tandis que le blondinet lui adressait un sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur. _Oh, pourquoi j'arrive à terrasser des akumas, alors que je ne peux pas parler correctement à Adrien ? C'est trop injuste !_ songea-t-elle, alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus cramoisies.

\- Je crois qu'on a une scène à jouer ensemble, déclara le blondinet avec enthousiasme, à l'attention de Marinette. Il faudra qu'on travaille dur !

L'intéressée hocha la tête, le visage complètement en feu. Elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans un autre monde. Une scène ? Avec l'amour de sa vie ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Bon, cela n'était pas énorme, et il n'y aurait pas de baiser, mais… elle allait quand même jouer avec Adrien ! Et c'était tout ce qui importait, pour elle. Rien qu'une seule seconde, un seul instant, à passer en tête à tête avec lui, et elle était au paradis.

Il fut décidé à l'unisson que Marinette s'occuperait des costumes. Elle avait déjà démontré ses dons pour le stylisme avec le superbe chapeau melon qu'elle avait conçu lors du concours de mode organisé par Gabriel Agreste, le père d'Adrien. Là encore, Chloé avait bien essayé de tricher, mais Marinette avait utilisé _le_ détail qui avait permis de prouver qu'elle était bien la créatrice originelle du chapeau. De fait, elle avait appris en passant qu'Adrien était allergique aux plumes de pigeon – et découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur le garçon de son cœur la comblait toujours de bonheur. Pour les répétitions, le principal du collège avait autorisé les élèves à emprunter les locaux de l'établissement les mercredis et les samedis après-midis.

\- Non, mais, je rêve ? On est obligé de venir sur notre temps libre pour préparer une stupide pièce de théâtre trop ringarde ? La bande de nullards peut aller s'entraîner dans son coin, mais Adrien et moi, on répétera rien que tous les deux chez moi, n'est-ce pas, Adrichou ?

\- Chloé, tu n'es pas la seule à jouer, dans cette pièce, répliqua l'intéressé en poussant un soupir, agacé.

\- D'autres personnes participent, c'est pour ça qu'on doit s'entraîner _collectivement_ , ajouta Marinette, non moins énervée, en fixant son ennemie d'un regard noir.

En réalité, elle espérait surtout trouver un moyen pour que Cholé et Adrien ne s'embrassassent pas lors des scènes qu'ils joueraient ensemble. Elle savait que la blonde ne rêvait que de cela, surtout dans une pièce qui parlait autant d'amour que le faisait _Roméo et Juliette._ Elle sauterait sur le jeune homme dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, et cela, c'était inconcevable pour la franco-chinoise. _Ma vie entière est fichue, si Adrien embrasse Chloé ! Il va forcément tomber amoureux d'elle, on aura jamais d'enfants et encore moins de hamster !_ pensa-t-elle, catastrophée. C'était tout elle, de se faire ainsi des films dramatiques.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Marinette Dupain je-sais-pas-quoi. De toute façon, t'es trop nulle pour jouer dans une pièce du théâtre ; retourne te salir les mains dans la boulangerie de tes parents, puisqu'il n'y a que ça que tu sais faire.

La colère gagna subitement la jeune fille, et elle serra les dents, plus énervée que jamais. Comment cette idiote de peste pouvait-elle dire de telles choses alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien du milieu dans lequel ses parents travaillaient ? Même quand son père Tom venait leur donner des cours de pâtisserie, elle n'écoutait rien et se permettait d'appeler les pompiers en toute impunité, pour faire obtenir au final à toute l'école une punition ! Marinette s'était rarement sentie aussi humiliée par Chloé, et pourtant, elle la connaissait depuis quatre ans, depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Elle allait s'apprêter à rétorquer quelque chose de mordant à la jeune femme, mais elle fut doucement coupée dans son élan par une main chaude et délicate qui vint se poser sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête, surprise, pour rencontrer deux émeraudes brillantes qui la regardaient.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, Marinette. Ca ne sert à rien d'entrer dans son jeu.

D'un coup, la concernée se sentit immédiatement déconnectée de la réalité. Ses yeux, incapables de se détacher de ceux d'Adrien, finirent par lentement se poser sur la main qu'il avait placée juste sur la sienne. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de vibrer.

La main _d'Adrien_.

Sur la _sienne_.

C'était le paradis.

Marinette était si rouge qu'elle en avait très mal aux joues ; peut-être même menaçait-elle de tomber dans les pommes. Son grand amour avait mis sa main sur la sienne ! _Oh, je crois que je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir me laver les mains…_ songea-t-elle en relevant doucement la tête. Le jeune garçon la regardait avec un chaleureux sourire sur les lèvres, et Marinette se noya dans ses sublimes yeux, d'un vert si profond. Il était juste… _parfait_. Comment quelqu'un pareil pouvait-il exister sur Terre ? Et pourquoi était-elle à ce point incapable de lui avouer une bonne fois pour toutes ses sentiments ? Ce fut à peine si elle entendait la lointaine, très lointaine voix d'Alya, tant elle était dans une autre galaxie. Cette main posée sur la sienne valait tous les trésors du monde.

La voix de madame Bustier calma rapidement l'ardeur des élèves. Alya fut obligée de donner un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie pour la faire revenir dans le monde réel, alors que leur professeure leur annonçait que les deux heures de cours d'aujourd'hui allaient essentiellement porter sur la grammaire et les figures de style, en somme un cours tout à fait banal.

La franco-chinoise était encore dans ses rêveries, et n'écouta strictement du cours. Elle était surtout concentrée sur son charmant voisin de devant, qui, lui, était attentif au moindre mot prononcé par l'enseignante, notant tout dans son cahier vert à grands carreaux. _Il a vraiment aucun défaut_ … songea-t-elle, en laissant échapper un soupir rêveur. Alya, de son côté, avait une envie terrible de se taper les murs contre la tête. Marinette était _vraiment_ un cas désespéré. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour la troubler : Adrien n'avait pourtant fait que poser sa main sur la sienne, cela n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire ! Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un se comporter de manière aussi… curieuse lorsqu'il était amoureux.

* * *

\- Bien. Pour vendredi, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez un auteur de la période romantique, et que vous me fassiez un exposé sur lui, par groupe de deux, annonça Caline lorsque la cloche du collège sonna quatre heures.

Il y eut de vifs murmures de protestation, qui disparurent rapidement sous le bruit des stylos que l'on rangeait et des cartables que l'on refermait. Tous les élèves quittèrent rapidement la classe, saluant leur professeure au passage. Son cartable rose sur son dos, Marinette demeurait songeuse, réfléchissant à la personnalité sur laquelle elle allait travailler. En termes d'écrivains du Romantisme, ils avaient le choix, et pareil au niveau des groupes, aucun imposé de leur professeure. Avec la répétition de théâtre, cela n'allait pas être évident de tout concilier, d'autant plus qu'elle était une super-héroïne, et que le Papillon pouvait frapper n'importe où. Elle avait un emploi du temps tellement chargé, elle espérait ne pas avoir à affronter un nouvel akuma ces prochains jours.

\- Eh, Marinette !

L'intéressée sursauta. Alya courait dans sa direction, en agitant la main, la lanière de sa besace bleue reposant sur ses épaules. Elle avait laissé Marinette partir devant, prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose d' « important » à faire, avant de la rejoindre. _Je me demande bien ce que c'était_ … La rousse rattrapa rapidement sa meilleure amie, ses cheveux ondulés voltigeant à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes laisser Chloé jouer le rôle de Juliette sans réagir ?

\- Elle a gagné à la loyale, Alya. Je n'ai juste pas eu de chance. Je n'ai jamais de chance, de toute façon, marmonna sombrement son interlocutrice, pour elle-même.

\- N'oublie pas : ce qui permet au mal de triompher, c'est l'inaction des gens de bien !

Marinette étouffa un rire léger. C'était la phrase qu'Alya lui avait dite lors de leur première rencontre, pour l'aider à tenir tête face à Chloé ; les deux meilleures amies avaient même scellé leur amitié avec un macaron. Malheureusement, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais ne voyait aucun moyen pour empêcher sa pire ennemie d'incarner le rôle-titre. Une solution aurait été que Chloé tombât « accidentellement » malade, mais Marinette ne la haïssait pas au point de lui faire ce genre de crasses, quoique la fille du maire l'eût pourtant amplement mérité. Non, ce n'était assurément pas un comportement digne de Ladybug. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre le destin lorsqu'il persistait à s'acharner sur vous, Marinette le savait bien. Elle avait beau avoir comme animal totem la coccinelle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait hérité de sa chance, bien au contraire. Parfois, Marinette se demandait même si ce n'était pas de la poisse de Chat Noir dont elle avait héritée. _En tous les cas, on ne peut pas dire que la chance soit avec moi, surtout que j'ai rendez-vous avec cet idiot de Chat ce soir…_

Mais peut-être se trompait-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la sortie de l'établissement, elle aperçut immédiatement Nino, qui attendait vraisemblablement son meilleur ami au bas des marches. Il fit un joyeux signe de la main aux deux filles, qui s'empressèrent d'aller le retrouver. Alya et lui échangèrent quelques banalités sur le Ladyblog, tandis que Marinette, soucieuse, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore l'attendre de pire, en plus de cette pièce de théâtre, de son entrevue nocturne avec son partenaire, et de cet exposé qu'ils devaient faire à deux.

\- Eh, les amis ! appela une voix douce.

Le trio se retourna aussitôt, surpris par l'appel. Adrien venait à leur rencontre, descendant tranquillement les marches, son sac se balançant à chacun des pas qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de paniquer aussitôt, comme si le disjoncteur qui maintenait son cerveau dans un état de marche correct venait de brutalement sauter. Catastrophée, elle se précipita derrière sa meilleure amie, la suppliant d'une petite voix de l'aider, ou de faire quelque chose pour elle pour la tirer de cette situation embarrassante. Alya gloussa, en voyant la franco-chinoise perdre ainsi tous ses moyens, même si elle avait l'habitude de la voir dans cet état chaque fois que le mannequin était dans les parages. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder le garçon aux cheveux bruns d'un air complice, et de lancer, d'un ton faussement innocent :

\- Au fait Nino, on ne devait pas réviser pour le contrôle de maths, lundi ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre

\- On n'a pas de contrôle de– Ah oui ! Le fameux de contrôle de maths de lundi ! Bon alors, on te laisse Marinette, à plus !

Alya empoigna brutalement le disc-jockey – qui massait encore ses côtes endolories suite au coup de coude bien prononcé de la jeune rousse – et l'entraîna un peu plus loin à l'écart dans la rue.

Marinette les regarda partir avec effroi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie décidait justement de s'en aller, alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'elle en ce moment-même. Quand la franco-chinoise était seule avec Adrien, c'était une catastrophe, Alya le savait, pourtant ! Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de l'avoir laissée tomber dans une situation aussi critique, quand bien même c'était pour réviser un devoir ! En plus, elle allait encore–

Une minute…

Ils n'avaient pas de contrôle de math, lundi !

\- Ils ont l'air pressé, on dirait.

Marinette tourna lentement la tête vers Adrien, qui, à côté d'elle, regardait Nino et Alya s'éloigner dans la rue.

Alya, qui avait tout organisé pour que les adolescents se retrouvassent tous les deux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais acquiesça timidement, tentant de garder autant de self-control qu'elle le pouvait. Imperceptiblement, elle se mordit la lèvre, son cœur cognant avec ardeur dans sa poitrine ; les battements étaient si puissants qu'elle se demandait comment le garçon aux cheveux d'or pouvait ne pas les entendre. _Du calme, Marinette. C'est juste Adrien. Tout va bien !_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement, pour se donner du courage. Mince, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à engager la conversation avec lui ? Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué, de trouver quelque chose à lui dire ! Mais au lieu de cela, sa timidité maladive reprenait le dessus, et elle n'arrivait pas à agir naturellement, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Heureusement que les garçons ne remarquaient pas ce genre de chose…

\- Au fait, Alya m'a dit que tu avais pris Victor Hugo, pour le travail en Français. Comme je l'ai choisi, moi aussi, je pensais que ce serait judicieux qu'on fasse l'exposé ensemble, vu qu'on travaille sur le même auteur. Tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'avait même pas encore choisi d'écrivain, comment Alya avait-elle pu aller lui dire une telle chose ?

A moins que ce n'eût été pour cela qu'Alya était restée un peu après les cours. Elle avait dû demander à Adrien quelle personnalité il avait en tête, pour l'exposé, et elle lui avait ensuite fait croire que Marinette avait eu la même idée que lui, certaine qu'après cela, le fils de Gabriel Agreste viendrait instinctivement proposer à la franco-chinoise de travailler avec lui. _Si Alya a fait ça, elle ne recule vraiment devant rien…_ songea Marinette, en retenant un sourire gêné.

\- Eh ben, euh… Oui, ce sera cool d'être ensemble ! répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Je veux dire, de travailler ensemble, corrigea-t-elle, les joues rouge pivoine.

\- Super ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, mon entraînement d'escrime va commencer. On se voit demain pour la pièce de théâtre !

Il fit demi-tour et remonta rapidement les marches pour se rendre en cours. Marinette le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire béat aux lèvres, alors que sa kwami, sortie de la bourse de la jeune fille, essayait désespérément de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. L'adolescente secoua la tête, et se mit finalement en route pour regagner la boulangerie familiale. Parfois, elle bénissait vraiment le Ciel d'avoir une amie comme Alya.

Finalement, la chance semblait enfin lui sourire.

* * *

 _ **~Notes~**_

Hey !

Bon, j'ai même pas mis de petit mot dans mon premier chapitre, donc, je commence là !

Ok, c'est ma première fic sur Miraculous, en fait. J'adore cette série – bien que j'aie presque vingt ans – et je me suis dit qu'ici, c'était l'endroit idéal pour la partager. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ignore encore un peu où je vais, mais bon, voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant au fil des chapitres ! Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis pour l'instant, donc restez connectés ! Je prends tous les conseils, remarques, les fautes éventuelles d'orthographe, etc... donc n'hésitez pas à me dire !

Flyh – Merci ! En fait, je t'avoue que quand je commence une fiction, j'ai toujours l'habitude d'écrire de telle façon à ce que même un parfait étranger du fandom puisse tout de même comprendre de quoi il est question. D'une, ça me donne une base de départ et un premier chapitre solide, et de deux, cela permet à n'importe qui de comprendre l'histoire, même s'il n'en connaît pas l'univers, et de s'y plonger plus facilement. Évidemment, pour les fans de Miraculous, ces précisions peuvent sembler un peu lourdes, j'en ai conscience, mais bon, rapeller les bases ne peut faire de mal à personne ! En ce qui concerne les paragraphes, merci pour ton conseil, je vais en faire des plus courts, je pense aussi que ce sera plus lisible. C'est juste parce que c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, et que je suis du genre à écrire des tartines ; ça devrait s'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

chatnoirlady – Clair, net et concis ! Ca me fait plaisir, merci ! Je pense que tu apprécieras ce qui est à suivre, et j'attends tes commentaires ! Par contre, ça me plairait qu'ils soient un peu plus précis, genre ce que tu as aimé, tes attentes, tes hypothèses, ce qui est à améliorer... etc.

Kaze-tan – Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une idée de base. Comme tu as le pu le lire, ce n'est pas une pièce qu'ils devront organiser eux-mêmes, mais un vieux classique indémodable de Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette,_ drame amoureux par excellence. Par contre, tout comme toi, c'est Chloé qui a le rôle principal... A la base, je voulais d'office le donner à Marinette, mais je me suis finalement dit que ça aurait été trop facile si c'était notre Ladybug qui avait eu le rôle-titre, et puis, j'avoue que je voulais un peu mettre Adrien en difficulté, face à une Chloé étouffante, avec laquelle il va devoir composer... On croise les doigts pour que Marinette récupère le personnage de Juliette, et qu'elle puisse embrasser son blondinet chéri ! Oui, j'ai vu ça, du coup, je vais suivre tes conseils et faire des chapitres plus courts, c'est vrai que c'est plus efficace, j'essaye de m'adapter, vu que c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site. Merci, bonne continuation à toi aussi, j'attends tout de même tes réactions sur les prochains chapitres à venir !

Real7Moon – Comme je le disais, les fans de Miraculous peuvent trouver ces descriptions inutiles, mais, contrairement à ton opinion, je pense qu'elle ont une importance non négligeable, pour quelqu'un qui découvre l'univers, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des précisions. Par exemple, j'ai lu ta fiction "Le Dernier Jour de sa Vie", et j'ai été perdue, vu que je ne connaissais pas Maître Panda ; mieux vaut trop de descriptions que pas assez, tu ne penses pas ? En ce qui concerne le combat, je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si difficile à suivre, il suffit de se concentrer un peu, voilà tout, mais pour l'instant, tu es la seule à le trouver complexe à suivre... Sache que si je décris autant, c'est pour que le lecteur se repère et entre facilement dans l'histoire, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de commencer mes fics ainsi. Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais je ne changerais pas ce premier chapitre pour l'instant – peut-être plus tard, parce qu'au niveau de la mise en page, il faudra sûrement faire des découpes, mais je doute d'avoir le temps dans l'immédiat. Prends ce premier chapitre plus comme un prologue ; si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y aura pas autant de description dans les autres chapitres ;-). Quant au sommaire, j'ai franchement envie de te dire : "Euh... Et alors ? Où est le problème ?". Le résumé concerne la fiction _entière,_ pas juste un chapitre ! C'est à toi de laisser l'action arriver, et je ne vois rien de décevant à ce qu'il n'y ait mention de la pièce de théâtre dans le chapitre un, vu que pour l'instant, madame Bustier n'avait pas encore expliqué à ses élèves qu'ils allaient devoir jouer une pièce. Donc, Adrien et Marinette n'en savent rien, donc c'est normal qu'elle n'aparaisse pas au chapitre un, puisque de toute façon, elle apparaît dans ce chapitre deux, et ce n'est pas vraiment dérangeant, je trouve. Si ça te perturbe tant que ça, je peux changer le résumé, à la limite, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, d'autant que toi seule semble trouver que c'est un problème. J'ajouterais que c'est drôle de te voir commenter sur Miraculous, vu que tu n'as écrit aucune fanfic dessus, j'espère avoir l'occasion de lire une de tes oeuvres sur le fandom, un jour, histoire de voir ce que tu vaux :-). Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	3. Chapitre III

– Chapitre III –

Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, Marinette se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en attendant l'heure fatidique. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait pu donner rendez-vous à Chat Noir ce soir, au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, c'était juste tellement impensable ! C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose, mais, d'un autre côté, c'était également le seul moyen de clarifier sa relation avec son partenaire. Il le fallait bien, de toute façon : un jour ou l'autre, il serait forcé d'apprendre la vérité, et Marinette – enfin, Ladybug – préférait mettre son coéquipier au parfum le plus rapidement possible, plutôt que de le laisser espérer une relation amoureuse qui n'arriverait jamais. Elle ne supportait pas de blesser les gens. Autant se débarrasser de cette affaire le plus vite possible, quoique cela n'eût rien d'évident : elle appréciait réellement Chat Noir, peut-être valait-il mieux attendre encore un peu, avant d'agir ?

L'adolescente s'affala dans sa chaise à roulettes rose fuchsia en soupirant, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à son grand bureau d'angle blanc en bois verni, dont une partie était occupée par un ordinateur à l'écran volumineux, ainsi qu'une boîte de rangement à plusieurs tiroirs et quelques livres – parmi lesquels se trouvait son journal intime, que Chloé lui avait dérobé, une fois. Cette fille ne reculait décidément devant rien ! _Elle a toujours été comme ça_ , songea la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. _Et dire que c'est elle qui a le rôle principal dans la pièce…_

A cette pensée, le regard de la franco-chinoise se posa sur plusieurs feuilles qui s'éparpillaient sur le plan de travail devant elle. Sur l'un des papiers, les contours grossiers de ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements de garçon avaient été dessinés. Il manquait de la couleur, et plusieurs autres petits détails, pour parfaire la tenue, qui était sans doute loin d'être complète pour autant. Marinette attrapa machinalement un crayon à papier, dans le pot en plastique vert situé à sa gauche, et commença à travailler plus en profondeur le croquis. Le crayon s'agita frénétiquement sur la feuille, alors que l'adolescente affichait une mine concentrée. Elle ne se laissait jamais distraire, lorsqu'elle dessinait quelque chose. De sa concentration dépendait la qualité de son travail et, même quand elle se dévouait toute entière à la tâche, il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas être satisfaite de ses créations. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa le crayon, et souleva la feuille, bras tendus, pour observer le résultat.

 _Mouais._

Elle pouvait faire mieux.

\- Ton dessin est très réussi, Marinette, la complimenta sa kwami en volant à ses côtés, observant à son tour le dessin.

\- Merci, Tikki. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. C'est censé être le costume qu'Adrien portera pour la pièce de théâtre, alors je veux qu'il soit parfait…

Elle reposa la feuille sur le bureau, et posa sa tête entre ses deux mains, laissant échapper un soupir rêveur. Les posters du mannequin prenant la pose pour divers magazines tapissaient intégralement chaque mur couleur pêche de sa coquette chambre. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs encore du moment où elle avait dû tous les cacher en catimini, parce qu'Adrien venait s'entraîner chez elle aux jeux vidéos, dans le cadre du tournoi Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Et s'il venait chez elle pour l'exposé en Français sur Victor Hugo… _Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout décoller des murs encore une fois…_ pensa-t-elle, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, rouge de honte. D'un autre côté, elle avait de la chance de se retrouver avec lui pour ce travail, Alya avait vraiment bien manœuvré, ses stratégies étaient parfois tellement évidentes qu'on pouvait se demander comment le blondinet n'avait pas encore remarqué que la rousse ne cherchait qu'à le faire se rapprocher de Marinette.

Cette dernière se concentra de nouveau sur ses croquis. En rentrant du collège, sur le coup des trois heures, elle s'était rapidement occupée de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, pour en avoir le moins possible à faire, par la suite après quoi, elle avait commencé à réfléchir aux divers costumes de la pièce. Et cela s'avérait plus complexe qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. D'habitude, elle ne manquait jamais d'inspiration, c'était même tout le contraire, elle en avait toujours trop ! Lorsqu'elle commençait à dessiner, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Même Adrien l'avait complimentée sur ses croquis !

Mais avec _Roméo et Juliette,_ elle sortait de sa zone de confort. Déjà, elle n'avait jamais conçu de vêtements pour le théâtre, et ensuite, elle peinait à les dessiner. Le drame se passait dans la Vérone du seizième siècle, mais l'adolescente n'avait aucune idée de la mode à cette époque ! Sauf que quelque chose de trop moderne ne passerait sans doute pas il fallait trouver un style simple et élégant à la fois, un style intemporel, surtout. L'apprentie styliste voulait que tout fût parfait, mais le fait de commettre la moindre erreur la paralysait. Elle avait pourtant encore du temps, avant le spectacle, cela lui laissait le temps de confectionner les habits et de les retoucher, si elle n'était pas satisfaite. Et pourtant, elle stressait quand même terriblement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir l'assurance de son alter ego, lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme civile ? Ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle pût manquer d'assurance à ce point, alors qu'elle était une super-héroïne.

\- En attendant, si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est ton rendez-vous avec Chat Noir que tu vas manquer, lui rappela Tikki en se posant sur le bureau.

Marinette consulta rapidement l'heure, dans le coin inférieur droit de son ordinateur – dont le fond d'écran représentait encore et toujours l'amour de sa vie prenant la pose –, et poussa un cri de panique en constatant qu'effectivement, elle approchait de l'heure fatidique. Connaissant ses parents, ils regardaient probablement un film comique à la télévision, et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils vinssent la voir dans sa chambre, ce soir. Elle ne partirait de toute façon pas longtemps, et espérait être de retour avant que qui que ce fût ne remarquât son absence. Dès lors, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, autrement elle serait vraiment en retard. Elle se releva de sa chaise avec énergie, et inspira un grand coup.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : la petite créature intégra les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette, et, dans un éclat de lumière rose, la jeune adolescente laissa la place à la super-héroïne que Paris connaissait si bien, avec son joli costume de coccinelle et son assurance hors du commun. Décrochant son yoyo de sa taille, elle tenta de joindre son partenaire, mais n'eut cependant aucune réponse, ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il ne s'était pas encore transformé, et donc, qu'elle pouvait se rendre tranquille au rendez-vous. Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, se retrouvant de fait sur le toit transformé en terrasse de la boulangerie. Il avait été agréablement aménagé, et comportait une table basse ronde en bois, un transat blanc rayé de rose, ainsi qu'une guirlande lumineuse et des plantes vertes – Marinette appréciait particulièrement la jardinière blanche où fleurissaient les roses, accrochée à la rambarde du balcon. Avec agilité, elle lança son yoyo magique au loin une fois que l'objet fut solidement accroché à une attache, elle tira un bref coup sur le fil, prenant la direction de la Tour Eiffel.

* * *

Du côté du manoir Agreste, Adrien était en train de regarder les dernières nouveautés du Ladyblog sur son iPad, confortablement installé dans son grand lit double à la couette bleu marine bien chaude. Il n'y avait aucune information nouvelle, si ce n'était qu'Alya avait posté la scène du combat entre Électrika et les deux super-héros sur le Ladyblog, ce qui surprit le blondinet : il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la journaliste en herbe sur le terrain, ce midi comment avait-elle pu filmer toute la scène ? C'était incroyable, Alya était partout, et elle se moquait visiblement bien du danger. _J'espère qu'elle fait attention. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave_ , songea l'adolescent, inquiet. Elle se mettait parfois dans des situations vraiment périlleuses, comme cette fois où un pharaon avait bien failli l'offrir en sacrifice aux dieux égyptiens ! Ladybug et Chat Noir l'avaient heureusement sauvée de justesse.

 _D'ailleurs, c'est cette fois-là que Ladybug avait laissé tomber un manuel d'Histoire. Alya lui avait demandé son âge, et elle avait répondu qu'elle était bien trop vieille pour être collégienne…_ Mais le top-modèle en était quasiment sûr, elle ne pouvait pas être plus vieille que lui à ce point. Ils faisaient la même taille – il la dépassait légèrement même – et peut-être que finalement, l'idée qu'ils fussent dans le même collège n'était plus si saugrenue que cela. _C'est vrai que je pourrais demander à Plagg, puisqu'il l'a vue, lui_ , pensa Adrien en regardant son kwami se goinfrer de camembert, _mais ce ne serait pas loyal. Je suis sûre que j'aurai les réponses à mes questions ce soir !_

De toute façon, l'amitié sincère de sa partenaire de combat était déjà amplement suffisante, il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer, ce n'était pas digne du gentleman qu'il était. Il voulait juste… le bonheur de sa coéquipière, rien de plus. Et si elle tenait pour cela à conserver une petite part de mystère qui la rendait si irrésistible, alors Chat Noir accepterait dignement ses souhaits, tout félin qu'il était. Rien que de voir simplement sa Lady lui suffisait Néanmoins, il avait toujours l'espoir que sa coéquipière lui ouvrît quelque peu son cœur… à commencer par ce soir, par exemple ? De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de se presser. Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient les deux héros de Paris, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Il éteignit en soupirant sa tablette, qu'il posa à côté de lui, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il prendrait bien soin de ne pas être trop insistant, ce soir. Il voulait juste discuter avec sa partenaire, rien de plus. Il était l'heure, il ne fallait pas traîner. Son kwami engloutit sa dernière portion de camembert, fusionnant l'instant d'après avec la chevalière argentée d'Adrien. Transformé en Chat Noir, ce dernier s'éclipsa promptement de sa chambre – non sans avoir mis au préalable une musique de piano sur son smartphone, pour faire croire qu'il répétait – et s'élança agilement sur les toits de Paris, avec son bâton extensible, afin de gagner la Tour Eiffel, où sa jolie partenaire l'attendait déjà probablement. Cela aurait été très impoli de sa part, de faire attendre la demoiselle, d'autant qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà tenté de le joindre. Il fallait se dépêcher.

Il gagna l'édifice assez rapidement, et en atteignit le sommet sans trop de difficultés. Tout en haut, assise sur le rebord de la plateforme et les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Ladybug regardait le ciel étoilé avec nostalgie. Elle avait essayé d'éviter au maximum ce genre de discution entre eux, mais cela n'était plus possible. Ce n'était finalement peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, de parler avec son partenaire, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser de chance, contrairement à ce que lui avait conseillé Tikki, parce qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, elle reconnaissait à présent qu'elle avait sans doute très mal jugé Chat Noir : il avait beau être dragueur, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'était absolument rien sans lui. Il était son meilleur ami ! Et elle ne pouvait pas faire souffrir un ami inutilement, elle refusait de jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Elle était honnête, et mentir à son coéquipier n'était plus possible.

\- Bonsoir, ma Lady. Content que tu sois venue.

L'intéressée sursauta brusquement, poussant un cri, et se retourna. Le félin s'avançait lentement vers elle, et elle le suivit du regard, comme envoûtée il avait de ces yeux… ! Pour un peu, elle aurait été certaine de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, tellement ils étaient sublimes. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle et Chat ne pouvaient pas se connaître sous leurs identités civiles, les probabilités étaient bien trop faibles pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il vint s'asseoir tranquillement à ses côtés, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, et elle baissa la tête, un sourire nerveux en coin. Sacré Chat, il lui avait vraiment fait peur ! Toujours là où l'on ne s'y attendait pas ! Il pouvait être vraiment surprenant des fois, et, au fond, cela permettait à la Coccinelle de sortir de son quotidien, et de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se voir en-dehors des attaques d'akumas. Leur job de super-héros et leur vies civiles leur laissaient si peu de temps libre !

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_ Ce n'était décidemment pas facile de lui expliquer la situation il avait toujours été si présent, pour elle ! Elle ignorait comment réagir, et le sourire charmeur du félin ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Elle… se sentait déjà assez mal-à-l'aise comme cela, sans qu'il ne la dévorât ainsi du regard, c'était très… gênant ! Enfin bon, ils pouvaient discuter sans soucis, comme deux associés, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Le tout était de garder leurs identités secrètes, c'était la règle que Ladybug s'était toujours imposée, et elle ne transigerait pas là-dessus. Aussi adressa-t-elle un doux sourire à son coéquipier, et répondit calmement :

\- Salut, Chaton. C'est moi qui t'ai donné rendez-vous, je n'allais pas te fausser compagnie.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? Je veux dire, à propos de qui on est réellement.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Écoute, il faut que je te dise… Il y ce garçon… Je ne savais que tu étais vraiment amoureux de moi, à ce point-là je veux dire, mais je te–

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et ses joues rougirent légèrement, lorsque Chat posa doucement un doigt griffu sur ses fines lèvres rouges, l'interrompant avant qu'elle n'eût pu finir sa phrase. Il la regardait avec un air qui se voulait assuré, comme si cela ne l'avait pas atteint, mais la tristesse voilait son si doux visage. Même lorsqu'il retira son doigt, Ladybug ne reprit pas tout de suite la parole elle se sentait un peu gênée d'avoir commencé à parler tout de suite d'amour, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer leur rendez-vous elle avait voulu entrer dans le vif du sujet sans attendre, c'était sans doute très indélicat de sa part. Son camarade était peut-être sensible quant à cette question, même s'il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître, par virilité, sans doute. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Adrien ! Tout aurait pu se dérouler bien différemment ! Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge, préférant se taire, plutôt que de dire une ânerie qu'elle allait très certainement regretter par la suite.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir été aussi insistant. Je ne savais pas… J'espère au moins que ce prince charmant te traite avec respect, et qu'il te rend heureuse, sinon, il aura affaire à mes griffes, parole de chat !

\- Euh… oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le bonheur, entre nous !

Elle ponctua ces paroles d'un rire vraiment très faux, déclenchant un haussement de sourcils perplexe de la part de son partenaire. Ses joues commençant dangereusement à prendre de la couleur, elle détourna sciemment le regard, et fit mine de se concentrer intensément sur les constellations qui emplissaient le ciel, priant pour que Chat Noir ne lui posât pas de questions, alors qu'elle aurait pourtant dû s'inquiéter pour lui et le consoler après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Franchement, elle était une très mauvaise comédienne. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de lui tout expliquer.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à son allié que, non, c'était loin d'être le paradis, côté cœur, parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait ne l'avait jamais remarquée, et qu'il ne la remarquerait de toute façon jamais. Elle courait après un garçon dont elle était désespérément amoureuse, alors que c'était sans doute perdu d'avance. Le plus cruel était qu'elle était totalement incapable de lui déclarer sa flamme, elle n'arrivait pas à parler correctement en sa présence, c'était vraiment très dérangeant. Elle s'évertuait à courir après Adrien, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Mais quelle idiote était-elle donc, pour s'accrocher autant à lui ? _Ce doit être le même sentiment qui anime Chat par rapport à moi,_ songea-t-elle en regardant son partenaire qui la fixait d'un air étrange. _On n'a vraiment pas de chance, en amour._ Et Marinette était habituée à ne pas avoir de chance.

Elle tenait à tout prix à garder son identité secrète, surtout parce qu'elle avait peur que de révéler qui elle était sous le masque ne mît son coéquipier en grand danger elle voulait désespérément le protéger de toute menace potentielle. En outre, elle craignait terriblement sa réaction, s'il découvrait que sous son masque, elle était maladroite, banale, avec un manque de confiance en elle terrible. Son partenaire n'avait pas idée à quel point il l'idéalisait. Elle l'admirait pour l'assurance et la grande confiance en lui qu'il dégageait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme lui ? Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de Ladybug en tant que civile, elle aurait depuis longtemps déclaré sa flamme au garçon de ses rêves, à cause de qui elle n'en dormait plus la nuit.

Chat Noir, en voyant l'air aussi dépité de la jeune fille, allait s'apprêter à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ses oreilles se redressèrent brusquement, et son attention cessa aussitôt de se focaliser sur Ladybug, pour regarder en direction de la ville immense, qui s'étalait devant eux, toute lumineuse à cause des lampadaires qui éclairaient les trottoirs. Il venait d'entendre un son, il en était certain. Un son qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ses oreilles frémirent, et ses membres se crispèrent. Ses poils se seraient très certainement hérissés, s'il avait été un véritable chat.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Chaton ? demanda la Coccinelle, en sentant soudain son partenaire sur le qui-vive.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler à l'aide.

Ladybug se raidit à son tour. Chat Noir avait une vue et une ouïe très perçantes. S'il avait capté un appel de détresse, alors c'était assurément vrai, il n'y avait pas à douter une seule seconde – il ne lui avait jamais menti, qui plus était. Et en général, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il semblait que la petite discussion dût malheureusement s'arrêter là pour le moment. La Coccinelle avala sa salive, inquiète. La nuit promettait d'être très mouvementée.

\- Un akuma, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis même sûr. On a du travail, ma Lady.

\- C'est le deuxième en une journée ! C'est pas possible d'être un peu tranquille ? bouda-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu parleras de tout ça au Papillon quand tu le verras, répondit le félin d'un ton moqueur. En attendant, on ferait bien d'y aller.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, comme ils savaient si bien le faire, et se dirigèrent, grâce à son yoyo pour l'une et à son bâton extensible pour l'autre, vers le neuvième arrondissement de la capitale. D'après Chat Noir, les cris provenaient de la place de la rue Richer, près des Folies Bergère. Et effectivement, sitôt les deux héros arrivés sur les lieux, ils se heurtèrent à une foule de parisiens paniqués qui couraient dans tous les sens, et tentaient d'échapper à l'akumatisé. Ce dernier ne se fondait pas trop mal dans la foule, si bien que les deux acolytes eurent tout d'abord du mal à le repérer. Les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux verts, il était vêtu d'un costume noir en velours que les deux héros identifièrent rapidement comme appartenant à ceux que portaient les anglais sous la période élisabéthaine au seizième siècle – Marinette était fan de mode, et Adrien en connaissait également un paquet sur le sujet, son père étant l'un des stylistes les plus réputés au monde. Son pantalon en toile était très ample, et ses bottes en daim claquaient contre le pavé de la capitale.

\- Timéo ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir volé le rôle principal ! C'est moi qui ferai Othello, et qui embrasserai Emma !

Ladybug et Chat Noir se regardèrent, ahuris. Étaient-ils en train de rêver, ou bien… ?

\- Je suis Shakespeur, tremblez devant ma colère ! Personne ne me volera mon Emma– ma Desdémone ! rugit le super-vilain.

D'accord, ils étaient bel bien dans la réalité.

Visiblement, le méchant de ce soir paraissait être un acteur déçu. Sans doute avait-il été pressenti pour jouer le rôle principal d'Othello, avant d'être finalement relégué à un autre poste, remplacé par un autre comédien qui prendrait donc sa place aux côtés d'Emma – la fille qui incarnerait Desdémone –, Emma dont le super-vilain semblait être fou amoureux, au point qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle jouât avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même si c'était « pour de faux ». Mais _Shakespeur_ ? Vraiment ? C'était sans doute pour faire le lien avec Shakespeare, le dramaturge, mais quand même… Le nom n'avait rien d'effrayant. _Quelle coïncidence !_ songea Ladybug, amusée. Dire qu'en cours, elle–

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Chat Noir l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet, la forçant à venir se cacher avec lui derrière un mur voisin. Le vilain ne les avait pas encore vus, c'était le moment ou jamais d'élaborer une stratégie, efficace si possible. Le problème était que, pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'avait repéré où pouvait bien se cacher l'akuma. Il allait falloir retourner observer le super-méchant de plus près. Le félin se proposa immédiatement pour faire diversion. Sa partenaire refusa dans un premier temps, mais accepta finalement, faute d'autre proposition. Chat Noir lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, censé la rassurer, avant de quitter son refuge et de partir à l'assaut du super-vilain, déterminé et plein d'énergie. Le bougre attaquait les citoyens à coup de produit pulvérisé, par une bombe qu'il tenait dans sa main, sur ses victimes. Les personnes touchées avaient les muscles du visage complètement paralysés, et se retrouvaient affublées de masques d'argile typiques du théâtre antique grec il fallait que cela cessât, et rapidement.

\- Eh, l'artiste ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller le chat qui dort ? Crois-moi, chat va mal se passer !

Le super-héros attrapa son bâton extensible argenté dans son dos, et le déploya, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Le méchant se retourna, et regarda son adversaire d'un air féroce. _Bien, c'est le moment_ , décida le garçon, en s'élançant vers son opposant. Mais à peine avait-il couru quelques foulées, qu'il se retrouva presque aussitôt en difficulté : le super-méchant le bombardait avec des pieux en bois dont les extrémités métalliques étaient pointues et acérées comme des mâchoires. L'un d'entre eux lui frôla la joue, l'égratignant au passage. Pour se protéger, il mit son bâton devant lui, et le fit tournoyer, en mode bouclier. C'était manifestement assez pour repousser les pieux, et il continua sans tarder sa course il se rapprochait de Shakespeur de seconde en seconde, il était presque sur le point de l'atteindre !

Un appui mal posé de son pied suffit à le déséquilibrer. Profitant de cette aubaine, le méchant envoya deux pieux en bois qui foncèrent droit sur Chat Noir ils allaient si vite qu'ils emportèrent le héros – qui lâcha son bâton sous le choc – avec eux, jusqu'à un mur un peu plus loin derrière. Leur vitesse fut suffisante pour qu'ils s'enfonçassent dans le béton. Le félin se retrouvait ainsi cloué au mur par les deux puissants pieux de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'agita comme un beau diable, pour tenter de se libérer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il hésita un instant à utiliser son Cataclysme, mais cela impliquerait qu'il dût laisser sa Lady seule comme il se détransformerait, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui et il n'arrivait pas à atteindre les pieux, de toute façon.

\- Eh bien, _darling_ , c'est ce qui s'appelle apprendre les _good manners_! se moqua le vilain en prenant un faux accent britannique. Mais peu importe. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient…

Chat Noir ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés en apercevant le super-vilain dangereusement s'approcher de lui, prêt à lui ôter son miraculous. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tentant une dernière fois de se débattre, mais il constata que tout espoir était perdu, lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau lentement glisser le long de son doigt. Shakespeur était sur le point d'avoir l'un des deux bijoux les plus puissants au monde, la bague du Chat Noir ! Ce n'était pas possible, le félin ne pouvait pas concevoir que tout s'arrêtât maintenant, après tous ces akumas que lui et sa partenaire avaient combattus ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait petit à petit la magie le quitter. Sa force hors-norme l'abandonnait, et son masque commençait progressivement à disparaître, alors que le rire cruel du super-méchant résonnait dans la ruelle.

Puis, soudain, la chevalière cessa de glisser le long du doigt de Chat Noir. Voyant qu'il ne se détransformait pas, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

A sa grande surprise, le vilain était étalé de tout son long devant lui, ses deux pieds soigneusement ligotés par un fil… de yoyo. Non loin, Ladybug, une main sur ses hanches, souriait à son partenaire. _C'était moins une !_ songea le félin, en s'efforçant de remonter sa bague qui était descendue dangereusement bas, sur son doigt. Sa coéquipière dut user de toutes ses forces pour le libérer des pieux en bois qui le retenaient solidement cloué au mur. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il épousseta quelque peu sa combinaison, avant de remercier sa jolie Lady d'un grand sourire elle lui rendit dans la foulée son bâton, qu'elle avait récupéré. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étendre dans les politesses, car Shakespeur s'était libéré de l'emprise du yoyo, et n'avait plus pour seul objectif que de les détruire… après s'être emparé de leurs bijoux. Les deux super-héros se dépêchèrent de quitter la rue, et de trouver un endroit un peu tranquille où se réfugier le garage resté entrouvert d'une vieille maison se révéla être une bonne cachette.

\- Je suis arrivée au bon moment, on dirait ! s'exclama Ladybug. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas où se cache l'akuma.

\- Dans son mouchoir.

Sa partenaire le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Il a un mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste dans _Othello_ , il y a toute une mise en scène visant à manipuler Othello pour qu'il croie sa femme Desdémone coupable d'adultère, expliqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, tu as l'air de t'y connaître, en tragédies shakespeariennes !

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, ma Lady. En tout cas, on ferait bien d'y retourner, avant que cet akumatisé ne fasse encore plus de dégâts.

La Coccinelle acquiesça. C'était le moment ou jamais d'utiliser son Lucky Charm, sinon, ils n'arriveraient à rien, et Paris allait subir de terribles dommages. D'un air résolu, elle suivit donc son coéquipier, la main instinctivement posée sur son yoyo, prête à repartir à la charge. Ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur, désormais. C'était quitte ou double.

Le super-méchant errait dans une ruelle adjacente, le duo le retrouva donc aisément. Ladybug n'attendit pas davantage pour utiliser son sort de création, mais déchanta rapidement lorsqu'un ventilateur blanc gros modèle retomba dans ses mains gantées. Génial, encore un nouvel objet incongru dont elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en servir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais de mode d'emploi ?

\- Ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais, plaisanta Chat Noir.

Ignorant les plaisanteries douteuses de son coéquipier, la jeune femme analysa son environnement. Son yoyo clignotait, ainsi que le ventilateur, le super-méchant… et une borne à incendie située à quelques mètres du duo. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'héroïne pour établir une stratégie. Elle avait une idée de comment agir.

Sûre d'elle, elle demanda à son partenaire d'aller détruire la borne à incendie avec son cataclysme. Aussitôt, l'eau jaillit en direction du ciel dans un jet surpuissant. Le ventilateur permit de faire passer le jet d'une position verticale à une position horizontale, et le super-méchant se retrouva aspergé d'eau, ainsi que tout le sol de la rue. Furieux, Shakespeur poussa un hurlement de rage en se précipitant vers les deux héros, mais glissa lourdement sur le sol mouillé. Grâce à son yoyo, Ladybug le ficela et le ramena jusqu'à elle d'un geste sec, avant de s'emparer du mouchoir brodé qui se trouvait effectivement dans la poche de sa veste, et de le déchirer. Quelques instants plus tard, l'akuma était purifié.

\- Bien joué ! s'exclamèrent les deux héros en cognant leurs poings, alors que le parisien, désormais redevenu normal, reprenait doucement connaissance.

Les deux héros se regardèrent longuement.

\- Bon, ben, j'aurais aimé discuter davantage, mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de nous détransformer… déclara l'héroïne. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais une journée pénible m'attend, demain.

Ladybug grimaça en pensant à Chloé qui allait forcément vouloir s'accaparer Adrien pour elle seule. Elle allait surjouer, faire son intéressante et se comporter comme une vraie petite peste, la jeune super-héroïne n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cela. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fût la fille du maire qui eût obtenu le rôle principal ? Franchement, il y avait des choses vraiment injustes, dans ce monde. Et dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Chat Noir avait lui aussi quelques déboires dans sa vie personnelle. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, quelques fois, de se laisser aller à un peu d'imagination. Elle était d'ordinaire très inventive, ayant tendance à se faire des films de tout et de rien, ce qu'on lui reprochait d'ailleurs assez fréquemment.

A en juger par la mine assez contrite de son partenaire, elle en déduisit que la journée de demain ne s'annonçait visiblement pas plus radieuse pour lui non plus. Elle lui sourit, pour lui remonter un peu le moral, avant qu'un bip pressant de leurs miraculous respectifs ne les ramenassent tous deux à la réalité. Comme d'habitude, ils se séparèrent sans traîner, Ladybug en lançant son yoyo au loin pour regagner la boulangerie où elle vivait, Chat Noir en déployant son bâton extensible pour rejoindre le manoir – il était plus exact de dire prison – où il était cloîtré.

\- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… souffla Adrien après s'être détransformé.

Il éteignit la musique de piano sur son smartphone et s'allongea sur son lit, le revers de sa main posé sur son front, tandis que Plagg, nullement concerné par les histoires de cœur de son choisi, engloutissait d'un coup trois camemberts bien odorants, piochés dans sa réserve spéciale. Après quoi, il se lécha longuement les babines, sous le regard désabusé de son porteur, qui poussa un long soupir indéchiffrable.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, ironisa le kwami. Avec une bonne part de camembert, au moins, on n'est jamais déçu.

\- J'ai pas de peine de cœur, Plagg. Parce que je suis certain qu'un jour, elle m'aimera autant que je l'aime.

Un sourire rêveur se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et il ferma les yeux. Cette nuit avait été bien plus mouvementée qu'il ne l'eût cru : quelle coïncidence, tout de même, de se retrouver face à un akumatisé sur le thème de Shakespeare, alors le blondinet devait justement jouer une pièce du même auteur, pour le spectacle de fin d'année ! Peut-être que le Papillon l'avait fait exprès ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il parvînt à mettre la main sur le miraculous du Chat Noir. Il devenait plus puissant, c'était du moins le sentiment d'Adrien, et ce dernier en était arrivé à une seule conclusion.

Il fallait trouver qui était le Papillon.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'accéder à sa cachette secrète, un moyen de trouver son repère ! Ce n'était pas le tout de combattre des akumas, il fallait également mettre hors d'état de nuire celui qui en était à l'origine, parce que sinon, Paris ne cesserait jamais d'être en danger. Et pour peu que Ladybug et Chat Noir eussent des empêchements du fait de leurs vies civiles respectives, il n'y aurait plus personne pour protéger la capitale. _Mais trouver où se cache exactement le Papillon risque d'être compliqué_ , songea Adrien, abattu, _on ne l'a jamais vu en vrai, et on ignore comment se rendre à sa cachette !_ Il devrait parler de tout cela avec sa Lady dès qu'il la verrait, la prochaine fois. Elle avait toujours d'excellentes idées, après tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette posée à côté de lui, sur la couette, pour constater qu'il était neuf heures et demie passé. Autrement dit, il était temps de se mettre au lit, s'il voulait être en forme pour répéter, demain. Cela allait s'annoncer compliqué, surtout avec Chloé. Elle avait beau être une amie pour Adrien, il regrettait profondément qu'elle ne fît pas plus d'efforts pour paraître agréable aux yeux des autres et s'intégrer à la classe. Elle avait perdu sa mère, victime d'un cancer, très jeune, ce qui l'avait encore plus rapprochée du jeune adolescent, puisque lui aussi avait perdu sa mère, l'année précédente. Il fallait espérer que tout se passerait bien, et qu'aucun akuma ne viendrait perturber le bon déroulement des répétitions.

Adrien se promit d'être très vigilant.

* * *

En ce qui concernait Ladybug, elle regagna le commerce familial sans encombre, atterrissant souplement sur sa terrasse extérieure. Elle eut tout juste le temps de raccrocher son yoyo autour de sa taille, qu'une pluie de paillettes roses accompagnée d'un vif éclat de lumière la fit redevenir la simple et ordinaire Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tikki voletant à ses côtés, l'adolescente s'empressa de regagner sa chambre visiblement, ses parents n'avaient heureusement pas pris la peine de monter vérifier qu'elle dormait bel et bien, et c'était tant mieux, dans un sens elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à justifier ses absences extrascolaires, il ne manquait plus qu'elle dût aussi répondre de ses disparitions nocturnes ! Si seulement elle avait pu expliquer à ses parents qu'elle était une super-héroïne qui protégeait la ville ! Ils auraient certainement été beaucoup plus compréhensifs. _Quelle situation injuste…_ pesta-t-elle, en venant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux croquis sur lesquels elle avait travaillé avant d'aller retrouver Chat Noir. Ils étaient très sommaires, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait les esquisses des costumes de tout le monde. Dans l'idée, elle comptait demander à ses camarades s'ils avaient des désirs particuliers comment, concrètement, ils voyaient leurs costumes, histoire de satisfaire les besoins de tout le monde, même si, déjà, l'apprentie styliste imaginait des couleurs plutôt chaudes, et qu'elle voyait bien la robe de Chloé en jaune.

L'adolescente laissa échapper une grimace. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que demain, à la première heure, la fille du maire n'allait pas se gêner pour lui pourrir affreusement la vie, et ce au-delà du domaine du supportable. A commencer par sa tenue, donc. Cela n'allait pas louper, elle allait sûrement exiger quelque chose d'époustouflant, de sublime, orné de perles précieuses ou de joyaux, bref, impossible à réaliser. En somme, un vêtement extravagant destiné à la mettre une fois de plus en valeur, elle et _uniquement_ elle, alors qu'elle n'était pourtant pas la seule qui jouerait dans la pièce. Le plus injuste était qu'en tant que personnage principal, elle avait son mot à dire, concernant ce qu'elle allait porter, la tenue devait lui plaire un minimum, mais ce serait l'occasion de faire tourner Marinette en bourrique. Profondément irritée à cette idée, cette dernière prit rageusement un crayon à papier, et commença à s'attaquer à la tenue de Chloé au moins la fille du maire aurait-elle un aperçu de sa tenue de scène dès demain, ce qui laisserait le temps à la franco-chinoise de gérer la liste sans doute très longue des exigences auxquelles elle devrait faire face.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, Marinette, conseilla sa kwami en venant se frotter contre sa joue. Tu ne seras pas en forme demain, autrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tikki. Il n'est pas si tard que ça, et puis, je veux pouvoir au moins présenter les croquis de leurs tenues à Chloé et Adrien, parce que ce sont les personnages principaux. J'avance dans mes dessins, et après j'irai me coucher, c'est promis.

La petite créature soupira, l'air las, et vint se poser sur le bureau, observant sa porteuse donner des coups de crayons énergiques sur sa feuille. L'adolescente était très bornée, la kwami savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était donc d'encourager la jeune fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en espérant que cette dernière ne passât pas la soirée à travailler sur ses tenues.

Mais en fin de compte, ce fut Tikki qui s'endormit la première, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'une Marinette écroulée de fatigue se résigna finalement à gagner la chaleur d'un bon lit douillet.

* * *

 _ **~ Notes ~**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse très sincèrement pour le retard au niveau de la publication, mais ma vie est vraiment prenante, du coup, je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'écrire, parce que j'ai des milliers d'autres choses à faire ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, donc restez connectés, surtout !

J'attends vos retours ; je répondrai à vos reviews par MPs désormais, comme quelqu'un me l'a très d'ailleurs judicieusement conseillé !

La majorité de l'action se passe donc en extérieur, tant à la Tour Eiffel que dans le neuvième arrondissement. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, je précise que cette histoire est une déviation, elle se passe après l'épisode avant l'épisode "Glaciator", c'est pourquoi Chat Noir ne savait pas encore pourquoi Ladybug ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Désormais, il sait finalement qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'en reste pas moins fou amoureux d'elle pour autant !

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu le nom de Shakespeur, mais j'avoue que je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien. Il y beaucoup de Shakespeare, dans cette fiction, me direz-vous, et c'est ma foi vrai ; j'ai étudié _Le marchand de Venise_ , en cours d'anglais, et lu quelques fragments d'Hamlet, ainsi que la pièce de _Roméo et Juliette._ Mais rassurez-vous, il ne devrait plus y avoir de grosses allusions à Shakespeare, à présent ! Même si, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir où je vais avec cette fic... Si vous avez quelques suggestions, je suis preneuse !

Au prochain numéro, nos comédiens en herbe vont commencer leurs premères répétitions ! Amour, suspense et rebondissements, comme toujours !

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant !


End file.
